Brudnopis
Nazwa gry: Część 1 - Legacy of the New Earth - Time of Revolution (Czas Rewolucji) Część 2 - Legacy of the New Earth - Brave New World (Nowy Wspaniały Świat) Część 3 - Legacy of the New Earth - Babylon Fallen (Upadek Babilonu) Alternatywna nazwa: Nowy Nieporządek Świata (New World Disorder) DODATKI: ''' '''Legacy of the New Earth - Nowa Tytanomachia Legacy of the New Earth - Zmartwychwstanie Legacy of the New Earth - Sandbox Czas rozgrywki: od maja/czerwca 2021 roku (ewentualnie można przesunąć do 2023 - 2025 roku) Fabuła: Prolog: Cecil Pavlova jest zagubionym, młodym człowiekiem, próbującym odnaleźć się we współczesnym świecie. Po skończeniu Uniwersytetu Obrony (Univerzita obrany) w Brnie nie wie co dalej począć ze swoim życiem. Towarzyszy mu ciągły lęk o przyszłość ludzkości, podsycany regularnie przez coraz nowsze doniesienia o postępującym globalnym kryzysie, niepokojach społecznych, zamachach terrorystycznych i coraz większym międzynarodowym napięciu, przy jednoczesnym panoszeniu się wielkich korporacji (szczególnie farmaceutycznych). W końcu z beznadzieją stwierdza że ludzie są tak omamieni i skłóceni, że to tylko kwestia czasu aż wybuchnie III wojna światowa. Jednocześnie w jego głowie zaczyna tlić się idea o stworzeniu międzynarodowego ruchu oporu przeciwko globalnej dyktaturze. Porzuca ją jednak, stwierdzając że to tylko marne mrzonki. 29 lipca 2021/2023/2025 roku dochodzi wreszcie do przełomu. Cecil podczas spontanicznego spaceru po ulicach Brna, zastaje grupkę ludzi gorączkowo dyskutujących o bohaterskim udaremnieniu zamachu terrorystycznego na galerię Westfield London przez Marka Tyra Michalaka. Dowiadując się o tym zdarzeniu, zaczął odzyskiwać wiarę w lepsze jutro. Uznał, że człowiek ten rozpętał lawinę zmian której nikt ani nic nie zdoła już zatrzymać. Krótko po tym świat obiegła wieść, że królowa angielska ma zamiar przyznać mu tytuł szlachecki. Ludzie oszaleli na jego punkcie. Stał się ikoną światowej popkultury i bożyszczem ludu. Porównywano go do Supermana, Batmana, Hulka czy Jamesa Bonda. Na jego temat powstawały tysiące memów. Media trąbiły o nim przez wiele tygodni. 25 kwietnia 2022 roku - tego dnia sir Marek Michalak na Rockefeller Center w Nowym Jorku wygłasza tzw. Wielkie Przemówienie które na zawsze miało odmienić los tego świata. Przybyło na nie setki tysięcy ludzi, a w telewizji oglądało je prawie 3 miliardy osób! Rozpoczęło się ono ok. godziny 13. Trwało dokładnie 21 minut, później przerwał je zamach. Sir Marek zostaje postrzelony w obojczyk (na szczęście kula omija najbardziej newralgiczne miejsca takie jak tętnice) i pada nieprzytomny na ziemię. Tłum wpada w wielką panikę, rozszalał się wielki chaos. Niewielu zachowało zimną krew. Jedną z tych osób był właśnie Cecil Pavlova, który dzięki swojej przenikliwej bystrości i szkoleniu wojskowemu szybko zlokalizował miejsce w którym znajdował się snajper. Wiedział że nie ma czasu zwlekać, gdyż zamachowiec będzie próbował dobić Tyra. Błyskawicznie przedostał się na górne kondygnacje wieżowca w którym znajdował się delikwent i po szybkiej, zaciętej walce, dotkliwie go pobił i wykopał przez zamknięte okno. (...) Profesor Romuald Zakrzewski zaczął stopniowo wtajemniczać Cecila i Marka w zasady funkcjonowania podziemi ruchu oporu. Na początek zaprowadził ich do tajemniczego miasteczka znajdującego się na Mazurach w Polsce. Opowiedział im wtedy historię powstania ruchu oporu. Zaczęła się ona od grupy kilkudziesięciu ludzi (w tym min. prof. Romualda), którzy mieli serdecznie dość systemu, w związku z czym postanowili stworzyć własne, ekologiczne, supernowoczesne miasteczko. Profesor Zakrzewski, dr. Cartier i kilku tajemniczych inwestorów sfinansowali jego budowę, która kosztowała blisko 8,5 miliarda złotych. Zaczęto tworzyć na jego terenach organiczne uprawy jabłek, gruszek, wiśni, czereśni, pomidorów, ogórków, o dziesiątkach rodzajów ziół nie wspominając. Stosowano do nich tylko tradycyjne lub nowoczesne, nieszkodliwe dla środowiska i ludzi metody upraw. Z czasem włączono do nich roboty i sztuczną inteligencję. Na potrzeby lawinowo rosnącego popytu zbudowano olbrzymią, supernowoczesną farmę. Mieszkańcy zaczęli zarabiać coraz większe pieniądze na eksporcie zdrowej żywności. W chwili kiedy prof. Zakrzewski oprowadzał Cecila i Marka po miasteczku, mieszkało w nim ok. 16.000 osób. Wraz z nim prężnie rozwijała się idea stworzenia światowego ruchu oporu, który obrał sobie za cel całkowitą eliminację bankierskich rodów i korporacyjnych elit, a także jak to ujęli permanentną utylizację rządów i podlegających im osób na całej planecie. Z całego świata zaczęli zjeżdżać się buntownicy, pragnący uratować ludzkość przed globalną dyktaturą. Jednymi z pierwszych byli min. Victoria Benedetto, Agatha Sivarova, Vladimir Kvarov, Dominik Jankowski czy Seth Calgary. Wśród nich nie brakowało zarówno byłych zawodowych żołnierzy i antyterrorystów, jak i również... terrorystów, bandytów i awanturników gotowych natychmiast chwycić za broń i walczyć. Zaczęto w ścisłej konspiracji sprowadzać ze wschodu nowoczesną broń, elektronikę oraz sprzęt wojskowy (np. egzoszkielety) a w różnych państwach (głównie USA, Rosji, Chinach, Indiach, RPA, Polsce, Kanadzie i Wielkiej Brytanii) zaczęły powstawać komórki bojowników. Rozdział 1 Polska od 2020 roku stopniowo zaczęła popadać w zapaść ekonomiczną, gospodarczą i kulturową. Dług publiczny wyniósł w pierwszym kwartale 2025 roku wynosił oficjalnie ponad 2.750.000.000.000 złotych (faktyczny dług był aż pięciokrotnie większy!) Pauperyzacja społeczeństwa nabierała coraz większego rozmiaru. Mimo iż średnie zarobki znacząco wzrosły, inflacja sprawiła że Polaków w 2024 roku stać było aż na 42% mniej rzeczy niż w 2020. Zaczęły nasilać się rozruchy i niepokoje społeczne. Cały kraj zalewała fala strajków, protestów i starć z policjantami. Pod koniec 2024 roku, w rocznicę wybuchu powstania wielkopolskiego (27 grudnia) w Poznaniu doszło do prowokacji, która roznieciła w Polsce prawdziwe piekło. Około 2 tysięcy lewicowców i członków grup LGBT opłacanych najprawdopodobniej przez Georga Sorosa zbezcześciło nowo odsłonięty pomnik powstańców wielkopolskich oraz jego dowódcy - Józefa Dowbora-Muśnickiego (obrzuciło go pomidorami i kamieniami). Polaków przy okazji nazywano patriotami - idiotami, niektórzy nie stronili także od hajlowania oraz wyzywania Polaków od faszystowskich kurew. W efekcie tego doszło do potężnych zamieszek, które zostały niezwykle krwawo spacyfikowane przez policję i wojsko. Szczególną rolę odegrało tu wojsko amerykańskie, które zastrzeliło 8 osób. W sumie zginęło 21 osób (w tym dwóch policjantów), a ponad 1000 zostało rannych. Prowokacja udała się doskonale. Media na całym świecie z wielkim oburzeniem trąbiły o faszystowskiej Polsce która bezlitośnie prześladuje działaczy LGBT. Wszechobecna doktryna poprawności politycznej jeszcze bardziej nakręciła całą tą sytuację. Polska ogromnie straciła w oczach całego świata, a na jej mieszkańców posypały się gromy. Jednocześnie rząd zyskał pretekst, aby jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć obecność wojsk amerykańskich na jej terenie (w myśl szykowanej ustawy miało to być aż do 25.000 żołnierzy!). Po tym zdarzeniu rozpoczął się najbardziej burzliwy okres dziejów Polski od czasów transformacji ustrojowej. Skala zamieszek osiągnęła apogeum, przybierając niemalże rozmiar wojny domowej! Dnia 24 września 2025 roku doszło w Polsce do tzw. Przewrotu Wrześniowego'' (lub in. Przewrotu Sierpińskiego)'. Tego dnia oddział 150 bojowników na czele z Markiem Tyrem Michalakiem, Vladimirem Kvarovem, Sethem Calgarym i Agathą Sivarovą dokonał masakry na polskim rządzie, zabijając prezydenta, premiera, wszystkich ministrów, Marszałka Sejmu, niemal 90% senatorów i aż 70% wszystkich posłów zasiadających w Sejmie. Bojownicy już dwa miesiące obserwowali dyskretnie budynek Sejmu (w rozproszonych grupach po kilka osób, by zmniejszyć ryzyko wykrycia) przy pomocy min. mini-dronów typu Mantis, które dzięki zainstalowanym kamerom i specjalnym mikrofonom zbierały dla nich informacje niezbędne do przeprowadzenia zamachu. Niestety zdobyto ich bardzo niewiele. Co gorsza, nie miały żadnej istotnej wartości. Przełom nastąpił dopiero 20 sierpnia, kiedy to Stanisław Tyszka wysłał Tyrowi na e-mail poufną, zaszyfrowaną informację. Dotyczyła ona supertajnego, walnego zebrania rządu utajonej koalicji PIS - PO w budynku Sejmu Polski. Wynikało z niej że było ono zaplanowane na 24 sierpnia, około godziny piątej nad ranem. Miały być na nim omawiane następujące sprawy: '- plan ewakuacji z terenu stolicy i ustalenie docelowego miejsca ucieczki (docelowo miał to być - Izrael, USA lub Wielka Brytania)' '- rozpętanie w Polsce tzw. ''Drugiego Wołynia lub Wołynia 2.0 przy pomocy zarówno ogromnej ilości ukraińskich imigrantów znajdujących się na jej terenie, jak i ponad 100.000 islamskich uchodźców. Wielu z nich było specjalnie przeszkolonymi terrorystami z ISIS''' Marek natychmiast powiadomił Agathę, Vladimira i Setha Calgary'ego o informacjach jakie otrzymał. Za cenne informacje, jakie przekazał ruchowi oporu Tyszka, postanowiono darować mu życie w trakcie przeprowadzania zamachu. Poproszono go, aby założył podczas zebrania biały garnitur, tak aby od razu rzucił się w oczy bojownikom. Przygotowano dla niego specjalną ciężarówkę, którą zostanie odeskortowany poza teren Warszawy. Po krótkiej naradzie zdecydowali jednogłośnie aby rozpocząć akcję. Atak rozpoczął się o godzinie 6.11. Ponad 200 bojowników okrążyło Sejm z dwóch stron - od ulicy im. Piotra Maszyńskiego, oraz od ulicy Wiejskiej. Większość oddziałów, na czele z Agathą Sivarovą, po rozstrzelaniu ochroniarzy, skupiła się w pobliżu parkingu, aby uniemożliwić politykom jakąkolwiek ucieczkę. Obstawiono także okolice Biblioteki Sejmowej, Senatu RP, Kancelarii Prezydenta RP, pomnika Armii Krajowej i Polskiego Państwa Podziemnego w Warszawie oraz Parku im. Marszałka Edwarda Rydza Śmigłego. Bojowników wsparł oddział 120 zawodowych żołnierzy na czele z gen. Krzysztofem Sierpińskim, który wyposażył po akcji bojowników w 8 czołgów najnowszej generacji (tzw. Strzygi), 23 transportery opancerzone typu Rosomak 2.0 i 50 ciężarówek bojowych Rhino z zamontowanym ciężkim minigunem z tyłu pojazdu na specjalnym wzniesieniu i specjalnym taranem z przodu zbudowanym z niezwykle lekkiego i odpornego nanomateriału (wyglądem przypominał nieco nosorożca, stąd też nazwa). Co ciekawe, część tego sprzętu miała eskortować ewakuujący się polski rząd. Polskie władze popełniły pewien kardynalny błąd, który ruch oporu wykorzystał na swoją korzyść - kompletnie zaniedbano kwestie zabezpieczenia zjazdu. Broniło go jedynie 100 ochroniarzy uzbrojonych głównie w paralizatory, pistolety, shotguny, kamizelki kuloodporne oraz granaty błyskowe. W żaden sposób nie zabezpieczono się także przed dronami, dzięki czemu bojownicy mogli wcześniej przy ich pomocy dokładnie zbadać teren przed planowanym atakiem. Agatha Sivarova osobiście roztrzaskała głowę Adamowi Michnikowi strażackim toporkiem, stwierdzając że tu cytat: Wkurwiała go ta żydłacka jąkała. Tyrowi z kolei udało się dopaść Donalda Tuska, uciekającego na złamanie karku z kilkoma innymi posłami PO (był tam min. Jacek Rostowski) w kierunku Pomnika Armii Krajowej i Polskiego Państwa Podziemnego. Tam jednak czyhali już na nich żołnierze gen. Sierpińskiego którzy kilkoma szybkimi seriami z karabinów rozstrzelali wszystkich uciekinierów. Tuska dosięgnął pocisk z broni Tyra (shotguna Sakerbol) który dosłownie roztrzaskał mu głowę na drobne kawałki. Jacka Rostowskiego zastrzelił z kolei sam gen. Sierpiński. Mateusz Morawiecki i Andrzej Duda zginęli od eksplozji pobliskiego granatu. Wielu polityków zostało zastrzelonych przez snajperów ukrytych w okolicach Sejmu. Scenariusz operacji Tytanowy grom (akt 6): Operacja False King była częścią operacji pod nazwą Tytanowy grom dowodzoną przez marszałka Momonela Lipskiego i generałów Sigurda Higgarsdorna, Andreasa Kalvina oraz Witalija Bobrova. Jest to największa operacja desantowa w dziejach ludzkości. Brało w niej udział 3.150.000 żołnierzy, czyli kilkanaście razy tyle co podczas lądowania w Normandii. Cała flota składała się z 22.742 jednostek pływających, które osłaniało z powietrza niemal 9.500 samolotów. Brali w niej udział głównie Rosjanie (ok. 450.000 żołnierzy), Chińczycy (710.000 żołnierzy), Irańczycy (268.000 żołnierzy) Indyjczycy (330.000 żołnierzy), Polacy (aż 216.000 żołnierzy), Białorusini (95.000 żołnierzy), Kazachowie (117.000 żołnierzy), Brazylijczycy (49.000 żołnierzy), Japończycy (104.000 żołnierzy) i Serbowie (82.000 żołnierzy). Do tego operację wsparli także Chorwaci, Meksykanie, Egipcjanie, Koreańczycy (zarówno z Korei Północnej jak i Południowej), Czesi a także wojska Iraku, Libanu, Syrii, RPA, Indonezji a nawet Somalii i Madagaskaru. Do tego przyłączyło się ponad 170.000 członków ruchu oporu na czele z Cecilem Pavlovą. Wspierał go prof. Zakrzewski i Marek Tyr Michalak, z którymi Cecil ustalał każdą ważną decyzję. Dowództwo nad siłami powietrznymi ruchu oporu (226 samolotów) przejęła Vanessa Bayonetta Drosetti. Operację Tytanowy Grom poprzedziły ataki hakerskie dokonane przez oddział rosyjskich hakerów znanych pod nazwą grupa Nesti, czyli po rosyjsku - Niedźwiedź. Wsparli ich także hakerzy z Białorusi, Polski i Chin (a nawet dwunastu z Korei Północnej!). Przeprowadzono także kilkanaście zamachów bombowych i drobnych ataków hakerskich dokonanych przez siatki agentów Victorii Benedetto i Czejandów w których zginęły 854 osoby, a niemal 3400 zostało rannych. Najbardziej spektakularnej akcji dokonała sama Victoria Benedetto przy znaczącym wsparciu Czejandów. Przedostała się ona do hotelu Golden Nugget w Las Vegas, po czym w ośmiu jego miejscach podłożyła 25-kilogramowe bomby w kształcie walizek o wyjątkowo mocnej sile rażenia. Umożliwił jej to Laszlo Katon, agent Czejandów, który pracował w tym hotelu od ponad 10 lat i zyskał duże zaufanie zarówno wśród personelu, jak i właścicieli hotelu. Dzięki jego pracy, cała akcja pozostała do samego końca tajna. Bomby eksplodowały o godzinie 17.28 amerykańskiego czasu. Zginęło 275 osób, a prawie 800 zostało rannych. Sam hotel doznał ogromnych zniszczeń. Kasyno zostało doszczętnie zniszczone (to tam zginęło 142 z 275 wszystkich ofiar!), a basen zasypały hałdy gruzu. W promieniu 350 metrów kawałki budynku poważnie uszkodziły drogi, zniszczyły lub uszkodziły ponad 150 samochodów i zabiły 7 kolejnych osób. Lipski podzielił front na trzy części - Północny, Środkowy i Południowy. Północna armia była dowodzona przez generała Bobrova, Środkowa - przez Sigurda Higgarsdorna, zaś Południowa - przez gen. Andreasa Kalvina (Austria). Północna armia była najliczniejsza - ok. 1.400.000 żołnierzy i największe wsparcie sił powietrznych (tam też walczył Cecil Pavlova). Południowa - 950.000 żołnierzy, zaś Środkowa - 800.000 żołnierzy. Północna armia miała najtrudniejsze zadanie - zdobycie Nowego Jorku i Filadelfii, a następnie szybkie uderzenie na Waszyngton i zdobycie stolicy USA. Miasta te osłaniała tzw. linia McDouglasa dowodzona przez generałów Darrena Aversona oraz Stevena McVratha. Tam też armię Północną wsparł lotniskowiec Atlantyda uzbrojony w głowice jądrowe (w tym głowicę Ostatecznego rozwiązania - czyli Ranavalonę o sile ok. 1 gigatony). Armia Środkowa miała z kolei uderzyć na Karolinę Północną, zdobyć przy okazji Charlotte, ale przede wszystkim - zdobyć Richmond i Norfolk, po czym okrążyć armię gen. Darrena Aversona pod Waszyngtonem. Armia Południowa miała zdobyć Miami potężnym ostrzałem znad morza, połączonym z nawałą ponad 18.000 lekkich dronów-samobójców typu Mantis. To właśnie ona odniosła największy sukces. Drony zadały połączonym siłom amerykańskim gigantyczne straty, a dodatkowo wywołały ogromną panikę zarówno w Miami, jak i pobliskich miejscowościach. Jeden z pilotów, Akkido Nakisakura zrzucił na terytorium Filadelfii niewielką bombę jądrową Fukushū (po japońsku Zemsta) o sile 2,5 raza większej niż bomba w Hiroszimie, która spadła dokładnie w środek Center City , doprowadzając do zniszczenia 3/4 powierzchni miasta i śmieci 117.000 osób. Nazwał ten czyn później amerykańską Hiroszimą. Oto co później miał powiedzieć jednemu ze swoich kolegów: Amerykanie w Filadelfii rozpoczęli swoją wolność, a wraz z nią niechlubne 270 lat terroru, ciemiężenia innych państw i eksterminacji rdzennych ludów tego kontynentu. Dlatego też postanowiłem, że ja w tym samym miejscu symbolicznie przypieczętuję upadek tego imperium. Był początek, więc musi być i koniec... Hiroszima i Nagasaki wreszcie została pomszczona! A to i tak dopiero początek! Amerykański sen właśnie się kończy!. Całą wypowiedź zapisał później w swoim pamiętniku. Kilka lat po podpisaniu Traktatu Belgradzkiego wydał książkę, do czego przekonała go sama Bayonetta, będąca pod wielkim wrażeniem jego talentu wojskowego i zarazem wielkiej klasy oraz wewnętrznego spokoju. Postacie: Cecil Pavlova (Czechy, Brno) -''' znakomity żołnierz i urodzony charyzmatyk. Nie znosi głupoty, prymitywizmu i fałszu. Fascynuje się rozwojem osobistym i samodoskonaleniem. Gardzi systemem edukacji w szkole, nazywając go niszczarką dziecięcych marzeń i ambicji oraz tępicielem myślenia. Z jednej strony jest bardzo przywiązany do swojej ojczyzny, z drugiej zaś nie lubi rozmawiać w swoim ojczystym języku. Uważa że rozkazy brzmią w tym języku niepoważnie i komicznie. Jest jednym z najważniejszych członków ruchu oporu, przyjaźni się z Tyrem (któremu uratował życie podczas próby zamachu), Victorią oraz Ingrid. Z kolei Domina i Georga Brodericka nazywa dużymi dziećmi z karabinami - Tomasz Ciachorowski 'Alessia ''Nadamahmed Nividia (Włochy, Bolonia) -''' późniejsza narzeczona i żona Cecila, ma dość długie włosy koloru blond, potrafi świetnie posługiwać się bronią białą i jest doskonałą skrytobójczynią. Swój pseudonim zawdzięcza swoim tunezyjskim korzeniom (od strony matki). 'Vanessa ''Bayonetta Drosetti (Glasgow, Szkocja) -''' rewelacyjny pilot wojskowy, fanka kultury japońskiej oraz muzyki reggae i electro house. Swój przydomek zawdzięcza zarówno podobieństwu do wiedźmy Bayonetty, jak i tym że fascynują ją zjawiska paranormalne (np. tajemnicą UFO, duchami, doktrynami religijnymi, zdolnościami parapsychicznymi). Bardzo ciekawi ją także fizyka kwantowa. '''Seth Calgary (USA, Detroit) -''' interesuje go ekonomia, doskonale posługuje się bronią szturmową. Jest także niezłym grenadierem i negocjatorem. Bardzo boli go to, że jego ojczyzna z której był dumny przez tyle lat, tak naprawdę przyczyniła się do większości wojen po II WŚ. Sam określił USA światowym terrorystą nr. 1 - Seth Gold 'Dominik ''Domino Jankowski (Polska, Kalisz) -''' ma podobny charakter do Georga Brodericka, uwielbia imprezować, ćwiczyć na siłowni i uprawiać MMA. Nie znosi bezalkoholowego piwa. Na drzwiach swojego pokoju ma nawet wywieszkę w kształcie znaku STOP na którym widnieje przekreślona na poprzek czarna butelka z symbolem 0%. Pod nią zaś widnieje napis: ''Zakaz spożywania bezalkoholowych napojów''.' '''Vladimir ''Cabal Kvarov (Rosja, Czelabińsk) -''' rosyjski weteran wojenny z charakterystyczną raną ciągnącą się od lewego górnego boku czoła aż po środek prawego policzka. To jeden z najstarszych, najbardziej doświadczonych i najwytrzymalszych członków ruchu poru. Jest wrogo nastawiony do chrześcijaństwa (w ogóle jak sam stwierdza - nie trawi słowa religia), gdyż za młodu jego matka została zgwałcona przez jednego z popów. Agatha Firesword Sivarova (Białoruś, Mińsk) -''' dobrze wysportowana blondynka z długimi blond włosami i charakterystycznym tatuażem przedstawiającym płonący miecz wbity w krwawiącą czaszkę na prawym ramieniu. Ma bardzo negatywne zdanie o Polsce, nazywając ją prześmiewczo Polandią-Nosolandią. Uważa że walutą tego kraju powinna być cebula, a godłem - leming. 'Olivia ''Behemoth Camarillo (Hiszpania, Sewilla) -''' swój przydomek otrzymała po tym, gdy w jednej z hiszpańskich uliczek rozsiekała maczetą siedmiu lokalnych gangsterów próbujących ją zgwałcić. Jest fanką rapu i mocnej wódki oraz jedną z głównych pretendentek do tytułu czołowej diablicy ruchu oporu. Jej ulubioną bronią jest bazooka. Mierzy ponad 2 metry wysokości (202 cm!) 'Angelika ''Tatra lub Hellraiser Tatrzanowska (Polska, Zakopane) -''' słynie z wyjątkowej siły oraz wulgarnego języka. Mierzy aż 215 cm! Wraz z Olivią, Veronicą, Agathą i Victorią rywalizują o tytuł czołowej diablicy ruchu oporu. Doskonale radzi sobie z bronią ciężką, szczególnie z wyrzutnią rakiet. 'Daria ''Valkiria Walendowska (Polska, Wałbrzych) -''' oficjalnie nie należąca do ruchu oporu, stroni od ludzi. Dzieli ona ludzi na dwie kategorie: Homo cogitus, czyli ludzi myślących stanowiących dla niej 1 - 2% ludzkości, oraz Homo debilens, czyli bezmyślnych prymitywów, dla niej to jakieś 95% ludzkości 'Sir Marek Michalak -' za bohaterskie udaremnienie zamachu (tak naprawdę była to organizowana przez CIA i Mosad operacja fałszywej flagi przy cichym przyzwoleniu i wsparciu przez MI6) na Westfield London w dniu 19 lipca 2021 roku otrzymał od królowej angielskiej tytuł szlachecki. W kwietniu 2022 roku podczas wielkiego przemówienia został postrzelony w obojczyk przez snajpera czającego się na dachu jednego z wieżowców. W ostatniej chwili po krótkiej, zaciętej walce został on obezwładniony i zabity przez Cecila Pavlovę (wypchnął snajpera przez okno). W późniejszym okresie jeden z dowódców całego ruchu oporu, obok Cecila, Vladimira i prof. Romualda. Przyjmie wówczas pseudonim Tyr. 'Profesor Romuald Zakrzewski (Polska, Poznań) -' wielki wielbiciel Nikoli Tesli (ma w swoim pokoju jego portret, a także Linusa Paulinga i Leonarda da Vinciego), zwany przez ruch oporu Oberprofesorem. Jest niesłychanie inteligentny. Wraz z doktorem Cartierem opracował bardzo tanią i zarazem niezwykle skuteczny protokół zwalczania nowotworów - Bohdan Pilarczyk 'Lilith Saragossa - Davine (Wielka Brytania, Birmingham) -' asystentka profesora Zakrzewskiego, nie lubi walczyć, lecz pewnego razu uratowała życie Tyrowi przed agentem FBI, który podczas jednej z uroczystości rozpoznał jego twarz. Przestrzeliła mu czaszkę na wylot. Uwielbia w wolnych chwilach czytać książki Aldousa Huxleya i Georga Orwella 'Ingrid Lovengen (Norwegia, Oslo) -' druga asystentka profesora Zakrzewskiego, mająca ogromne zamiłowanie do medycyny, a przede wszystkim genetyki. To właśnie ona dokona przełomu, który pozwoli prof. Romualdowi odkryć lekarstwo na wirusa Abbadox X2-zeta, jego najnowszą i najgroźniejszą odmianę. Wyróżnia się wyjątkową kulturą osobistą i pogodą ducha. '''Veronica Castillo Canberra (Brazylia, Fortaleza) -''' słynie z wprost niewiarygodnej brutalności. Podczas oblężenia Fortalezy odcina maczetą głowę gen. Archulety, po czym wyrzuca ją przez okno w kierunku jego bojowników. Po tym wyczynie oprócz przydomku Berserk, zyskała także drugi, wśród swoich wrogów - Córka Lucyfera (Lucifer's daughter). Stwierdziła później z ironią że podnieca ją, jak wrogowie srają w portki na dźwięk jej imienia. Z drugiej strony, co jednak bardzo ciekawe - uwielbia zarazem dzieci. Z zaskakującym ciepłem potraktowała jednego z młodocianych bojowników (zaledwie 15 lat) który podczas oblężenia Fortalezy ukradł jej karabin i maczetę. Posiada w kilku krajach Ameryki Południowej, wraz z Victorią Benedetto siatkę ponad 500 tajnych agentów. Są to - Brazylia, Peru, Boliwia, Kolumbia i Wenezuela 'Morticia ''Asia Belmondo (Szwecja, Göteborg) -''' wyznawczyni filozofii Yin-Yang, choć osobiście uważa że kobiecy aspekt Yin jest opisany niesprawiedliwie i że powinien zostać zamieniony z męskim. Znakomicie posługuje się bronią białą. Ma swoją ulubioną katanę z symbolem Yin Yang, którą nazywa Szponem. Jest także najlepszą skrytobójczynią. Nigdy nie znała swoich rodziców, wie tylko że jeden z nich był masonem 33 stopnia wtajemniczenia '''Matthias Levy (Izrael, Ramat Gan) - agent Mosadu i CIA, słynący z arogancji i bezwzględności - Mikołaj Roznerski Adam Healer Tamás (Węgry, Budapeszt) -''' bardzo dobrze radzi sobie z bronią ciężką taką jak wyrzutnie rakiet czy ciężkie miniguny. Jest jednak bardzo wrażliwy na cierpienie innych ludzi. Podczas walk z ISIS wybuch granatu ciężko zranił jego przyjaciela, Nodara. Reanimował go przez ponad 40 minut, mimo tego, iż wszyscy wokół nalegali aby przestał, gdyż nie widzieli już nadziei dla Nodara. Dzięki jego uporowi, udało się ocalić mu życie. 'Sara ''Nadiya Sinford (Valetta, Malta) -''' doskonale steruje helikopterami. Słynie ze skromności i rozwagi, chociaż w pewnych określonych sytuacjach (na przykład gdy ktoś zbytnio się przemądrza) potrafi wybuchnąć złością - Aleksandra Hamkało 'Nodar ''Ragnarok Biderstanze (Batumi, Gruzja) -''' świetny inżynier, posiadający obszerną wiedzę z min. architektury, mechatroniki i informatyki. Jego pasją jest mitologia skandynawska, uwielbia posługiwać się bronią szturmową. Pomógł on w lokalizacji i ujęciu Jovana Perstelize - czołowego dilera śmiercionośnego narkotyku Barracuda 'Nicole ''Foxy Louris (Portugalia, Lizbona) -''' w połowie 2 rozdziału zdradza ruch oporu. Zdobyła czarny pas w kung-fu. Jej pasje to podróże i szpiegostwo. Po przejściu na stronę wroga, staje się bliską współpracowniczką Ricka Strassmana i Matthiasa Levy'ego. 'Victoria Benedetto ''Shotgun Seniorita (Meksyk-Polska, Ciudad Juárez) -''' również słynie z wybitnej brutalności. Jej matka zginęła gdy miała zaledwie rok (pochodziła z Polski), a jej ojciec, który był antyterrorystą - w jej 10 urodziny. Ma w swoim pokoju czaszkę jednego z bossów Los Zetas. To on osobiście zastrzelił jej ojca podczas próby jego ujęcia. Po latach pomściła jego śmierć. Zaskoczyła go na przedmieściach Ciudad Juárez i przestrzeliła głowę właśnie shotgunem, stąd też jej pseudonim. Czasem gdy jest zdenerwowana, przeklina po hiszpańsku. Uwielbia kickboxing, a także... śpiew i grę na gitarze. Jej ulubionym trunkiem alkoholowym jest whisky. - Katarzyna Dąbrowska 'George Broderick (Wielka Brytania, Londyn, zwany też Pokermanem) -' słynie ze sprośnych dowcipów i silnej głowy do picia. W Velko Popowicach przepił trzech największych piwoszy w mieście, wypijając w sumie aż 16 piw! Gdy następnego dnia obudził się na wpół przytomny z mocarnym kacem, uznał w rozmowie z Victorią i Cecilem że tu cytat: ''żaden kurwa wsiok nie będzie mnie pouczał jak pić alkohol! Hahaa! Pokazałem tym cieciom gdzie raki zimują! Jestem maksymalnie ROZESRANY (miało być ROZEZNANY!) w tych tematach! Nikt mi nie fiknie!. Po tych słowach Victoria i Cecil wybuchli śmiechem, a George przez pewien czas stał się obiektem kpin wśród członków ruchu oporu. Kumpluje się z Dominem, nazywają się duetem nie do zdarcia - Grzegorz Daukszewicz Momonel Lipski (Serbia, Novi Pazar) -''' jeden z głównych generałów (później marszałek) wojsk Układu Moskiewskiego, niezwykle uzdolniony strateg, zaciekły wróg zarówno kapitalistycznego jak i socjalistycznego terroru. Uważa że każdy człowiek ma prawo by żyć według samego siebie, a nie ogłupiającego systemu i jeśli ktoś wyciąga łapę po podstawowe prawa istoty ludzkiej, to jak sam stwierdza, trzeba wziąć najostrzejszą siekierę jaka jest pod ręką i tą łapę bezwzględnie odrąbać. 'Natasza Lipski (Serbia, Novi Pazar) -' córka generała Lipskiego 'Avellom (jego prawdziwe imię i nazwisko jest jednym z easter eggów w grze, nie wiadomo skąd pochodzi) - '''jedna z najbardziej tajemniczych i enigmatycznych postaci w grze. W przeszłości był bezapelacyjnie najlepszym z uczniów prof. Romualda. Podczas badań jego mózgu wykazano, że poziom jego IQ mógł sięgać nawet 270 punktów! Profesor stwierdza w pewnym momencie że w wielu rzeczach (np. liczenie w głowie, zapamiętywanie czy odtwarzanie faktów) przewyższał nawet jego samego! Avellom uważa się za połączoną inkarnację największych geniuszy w dziejach ludzkości - Nikoli Tesli, Leonarda da Vinciego, Alberta Einsteina, Johanna Wolfganga von Goethego, Linusa Paulinga czy... Bruce'a Lee. Słynie z ogromnej pewności siebie, niesamowitego geniuszu i przebiegłości, a także rażącej arogancji i cynizmu. Jest jednym z głównych wrogów ruchu oporu. Uwielbia bawić się kostką Rubika - potrafi ułożyć ją na różne sposoby w kilka, kilkanaście sekund. W ''Nowej Tytanomachii będzie nazywał ją Enclodurionem. Dzięki niej będzie miał zdolność np. materializowania swoich kwantowych klonów. 'Bellona (przydomek - ''Niosąca Zemstę) Limb Cutta -''' mistrz herolda Riheusa '''Herold Riheus Dodatkowe informacje: Językami urzędowymi obowiązującymi w ruchu oporu są: angielski (głównie), chiński, hiszpański, niemiecki i rosyjski. Cytaty: 'Heh... Chłopcze, wyjaśnij mi jedną rzecz. Po kiego chuja Jezus miałby zstępować na Ziemię i unicestwiać ludzkość? Po cholerę miałby sobie brudzić niepotrzebnie ręce, hm? Bóg nie jest głupcem. On doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że ludzie sami sobie zgotują Apokalipsę... Co zresztą dzieje się na naszych oczach...'' - ''Vladimir Cabal Kvarov do Cecila Pavlovy podczas rozmowy przy ognisku na terenie zachodniej Rosji (rodział 4)' Dialog: ''Prof. Romuald - Jakie to szczęście że głupota nie ma ciężaru. Sir Marek - Słucham? Prof. Romuald - Mówię że to wspaniale, że głupota nie ma masy. Sir Marek - A mogę wiedzieć dlaczego? Prof. Romuald - (westchnienie) A dlatego, że wówczas cały ten świat zapadłby się w wielką czarną dziurę -'' '''laboratorium w kompleksie Dezyderiusz, rozdział 5' 'Spotkałem się kiedyś z jednym z byłych Rycerzy Zakonu Maltańskiego. Bez jakiejkolwiek krępacji opowiadał mi jak kiedyś wraz z kilkunastoma swymi współtowarzyszami zrobili sobie wycieczkę do biblioteki Nag Hammadi w Egipcie. Studiowali tam przez kilka godzin gnostyckie rękopisy Ireneusza z Lyonu, Hipostazę archontów, Apokryf Jana, Ewangelię Piotra i tym podobne. Później poszli do podziemnej, tajemnej świątyni, kilkanaście kilometrów na zachód od miasta, czcząc tam po hebrajsku oraz łacinie od zmierzchu aż do samego świtu Demiurga, od którego jak sami mówili - pochodzi wszelkie tchnienie i istota duszy. Aż roiło się tam od gnostyków, o masonach czy kabalistach nie wspominając. Okrążyli oni posąg trzygłowego Węża, symbolizującego według nich trzy oblicza Istnienia: Myśl, Emocję i Czyn wprawiające w ruch wszelką materię oraz energię. Następnie przyjmując tak zwaną pozycję birmańską, rozpoczęli całą ceremonię. Trzech z nich osiągnęło taki poziom duchowej ekstazy, że omal nie postradali zmysłów! Nie wierzyłem w to, co słyszę... Rozmawialiśmy o tym chyba z dobrą godzinę. Mógłbym wam to opowiedzieć ze szczegółami, ale nie mamy tyle czasu. Po tym wyznaniu zrozumiałem jedno - choćbym nie wiem i jaką wiedzę posiadał, to i tak nie pojmę tego, co się wyprawia na tej planecie. Nigdy.'' - ''prof. Zakrzewski podczas luźnej rozmowy z Cabalem, Asią i Tyrem po ucieczce z Watykanu, 3 rozdział''' 'Mówili mi że nic ze mnie nie będzie, bo zawsze miałem same szmaty z matmy i z fizyki. Co z tego że z WF-u, muzyki i historii byłem najlepszy w szkole? Jebane stereotypy. Zawsze wiedziałem że oceny w szkole nie są wyznacznikiem inteligencji i talentu. To jeden z powodów, dla których dołączyłem do rewolucji' - Cecil Pavlova do Setha po tym, jak ten ewakuował go ze strefy zarażenia wirusem Abbadoxa (rodział 3) 'Wiesz jaki jest mój główny towar eksportowy? Wpierdol! (uderza pięścią w twarz Matthiasa) I właśnie otrzymałeś swoją przesyłkę cwelu' - Victoria Benedetto (Katarzyna Dąbrowska) po ciężkiej obeldze skierowanej w jej stronę przez Matthiasa Levy'ego (Mikołaj Roznerski) - tajnego agenta Mossadu i CIA, którego schwytano w trakcie walk w Fortalezie. 'Największym spośród wielkich jest ten, co innych wokół siebie czyni wielkimi. Nigdy nie można wystawiać się na piedestał i poniżać innych, gdyż wówczas sam stajesz się najmniejszym spośród małych'' -'' '''Sir Marek Michalak podczas przemówienia w Nowym Jorku podczas którego został postrzelony przez snajpera znajdującego się na szczycie jednego z wieżowców (kwiecień 2022/2024/2026 rok) 'Kimkolwiek jesteście i cokolwiek macie zamiar zrobić - lepiej od razu rzućcie broń! Mamy nad wami olbrzymią przewagę! Na miejscu jest już 200 antyterrorystów, a za chwilę przyjedzie kolejnych stu w towarzystwie wozów opancerzonych i robotów bojowych. Zmiażdżymy was jak mrówki! Czy wy naprawdę tego chcecie? Naprawdę chcecie zginąć w tak haniebny sposób? Bardzo proszę! Możecie walczyć do woli, ale to i tak na nic! Na nic, słyszycie?! Tych zmian już nie zatrzymacie. Nawet poprzez zniszczenie Banku Rezerw Federalnych! To wasza ostatnia szansa! Poddajcie się albo marnie skończycie!' '- wrzeszczący ze specjalnego mikrofonu sędzia Rick Strassman podczas ataku ruchu oporu na FED, rozdział 4' 'Wiecie co? Może i dalej uważam was za gnojków i anarchistów, ale pomogę wam. Wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem. Unia Europejska zapłaci mi za okrutną zdradę i upokorzenie jakiego przez nich doznałam. Te sukinkoty nawet nie wiedzą w jakie gówno właśnie wdepnęli - ''Elżbieta Bieńkowska podczas rozmowy z Sirem Markiem, Cecilem Pavlovą i Dominem w hotelu niedaleko Parlamentu Europejskiego. Próbowano ją zabić, gdy ta podsłuchała tajną rozmowę Przewodniczącego Parlamentu Unii Europejskiej Armanda Delacroix z Nathanielem Rothschildem dotyczącej stworzenia z niej jednego, socjalistycznego superpaństwa z multikulturowym społeczeństwem, wspólną armią i walutą - Euro''' 'Normalnie nie brudziłbym sobie rąk takim gównem jak ty, ale tym razem zrobię wyjątek. Przez ciebie w Europie rozszalał się islamski terror, który ty, wraz z USA i ich współziomkami finansujesz! Bieda, wojny, głód, zniszczenie i bilionowe długi - oto co prości ludzie otrzymali od takich jak ty! Wszędzie wkładacie swoje śmierdzące, ohydne łapska! Ogłupiliście i okradliście całe narody! Nawet nie zliczę ilu ludzi zginęło przez wasze parszywe procedery! Może i nie jesteś głównym architektem Nowego Światowego Ładu, ale lepszy rydz niż nic! Na tych na szczycie również przyjdzie pora! Giń, banksterski śmieciu!!!'' - '''Sir Marek do Georga Sorosa, podczas zorganizowanej na niego, Henry'ego Kissingera i Jacoba Rothschilda (oni zdołali uciec) pułapce w Waszyngtonie. Po tych słowach rozstrzeliwuje go serią z miniguna Marek: 'Skoro w Polsce już posprzątaliśmy, to teraz bierzemy się za innego śmiecia - Państwo Islamskie.' Vladimir: 'Mówisz o tym jankeskim straszydle? Zajebiście! Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż rozkurwimy to towarzystwo w drobny mak!' Marek -''' ''''Chyba nie znam bardziej skurwionego moralnie środowiska niż Big Pharma. Nowotwory, Alzheimer, Parkinson... Pomyśl ile milionów ludzi można by było uratować, gdyby te kurwy wiecznie nie blokowały tanich i skutecznych leków i metod na te parszywe choroby! O uciszaniu niewygodnych lekarzy jak Czerniak już nawet nie wspomnę. Straszne, prawda?' Seth -''' ''''Bez nerwów, stary. Wkrótce zakręcimy im kurek z pieniążkami. Wszyscy będą wisieć, tak jak liście na drzewach. Zhakuję tylko ten komputer...' - rozmowa Sira Marka Michalaka z Sethem podczas wykradania tajnych danych z serwerów firmy Bayer (rozdział 2) 'Polska to naród zaciętych wojowników... i zarazem kompletnych frajerów. Tyle lat dymany, wykorzystywany, gnojony, ciągle bez przerwy popełnia te same, oklepane błędy! Pierwszy do bicia, ostatni do myślenia. Lewica, prawica, prawica, lewica. PIS, PO, PO, PIS! Od sraczki do zatwardzenia i z powrotem... I tak w kółko! To już serio robi się nudne! Prawda jest taka, że twoi rodacy zasłużyli sobie na ten los swoją głupotą i zaślepieniem!' - Agatha Sivarova podczas kłótni z Sirem Markiem podczas operacji Młot Peruna mającej na celu zamach stanu w Polsce (rozdział 1). Cecil (albo Marek ''Tyr Michalak) nie kryjąc zdumienia zwraca się do herolda Riheusa:'' Wielkie nieba, a to co takiego?! Riheus: Według legendy ta rzeźba wyszła spod ręki Pierwszego, stwórcy Wszechrzeczy, według wierzeń klasztoru Witruwian. W rzeczywistości jednak stworzył go wielki wódz ''Pierwszych Wybrańców – Actunacoal. Śmiem rzec, że tylko Pierwszy i on sam znał jej prawdziwą symbolikę… Można ją interpretować na tak wiele sposobów, że aż nie wiem od którego zacząć.'' Cecil (lub Marek) wyglądający jej z daleka: Która jest Twoim zdaniem najbardziej prawdopodobna? Riheus: Hmmm… Według mnie to olbrzymie dzieło symbolizuje wieczną walkę ludzkiego ducha z tzw. ‘’kokonem materialnego umysłu’’. Kapłani witruwiańscy nazywają tak dominację ego nad człowiekiem. Ono chce iść w lewo, duch zaś w prawo. Ego chce rywalizować, bić się, posiadać i walczyć… Duch zaś pragnie Jedności z ludźmi i spokoju… Ego pędzi do tego co kruche i materialne, duch zaś do tego co niematerialne, niemierzalne, boskie… Ego jest wspaniałym sługą, lecz okrutnym imperatorem. Cecil w zamyśleniu odpowiada: Cała prawda o naszej naturze (przerwa), ot co… Riheus: Przypatrz się jednak bliżej tej rzeźbie. Każdy człowiek wychodzący z tułowia tego pierwszego jest symbolem niestrudzonego rozwoju duchowego. Niby jest on coraz mniejszy, wydaje się że z każdym wyjściem słabnie, że wkrótce nic z niego nie zostanie… Nic bardziej mylnego, przyjacielu! On po prostu odwraca się od kruchej, ulotnej materii, od przemijalności i wiecznie nienajedzonego ego. Przestaje się przywiązywać. Przestaje się bać. Przestaje krzyczeć, przestaje narzekać, kończy z przeklinaniem rzeczywistości. Przerywa tą bezsensowną, skazaną na porażkę wojnę. Rzuca miecz i tarczę, wychodząc naprzeciw Światu. Staje się czystą esencją Istnienia. Jest… Prawdziwym Sobą. Cecil: Prawdziwym Sobą? Wybacz, ale nie rozumiem… Riheus: Nie rozumiesz, ponieważ jeszcze nie przebiłeś się przez swoją skorupę. Ale spokojnie, wszystko ma swój czas. Twoje przebudzenie również… Cecil odwracając się do Riheusa i łapiąc go za prawe ramię: Dziękuję za te słowa. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie przedstawił mi sensu życia z takiej perspektywy. Przede mną kolejna nieprzespana noc… (Riheus zaczyna się oddalać) Czekaj! Mogę cię jeszcze o coś zapytać? Riheus: Oczywiście. Pytaj o co chcesz. Cecil: Powiedz mi jeszcze, co ukazuje ten błękitny płomień płonący wewnątrz czaszki tego ostatniego olbrzyma (wskazuje na szczyt rzeźby) Riheus: Ten płomień to… Czysta Świadomość… Cecil: Czysta Świadomość? Riheus: Dokładnie Tak. Cecil: A jak ją w sobie obudzić? Riheus: (westchnienie) To już nie jest rola Twojego Umysłu. Dam ci krótką radę – zamknij usta, otwórz serce. Kto ma uszy, niechaj słucha. Kto ma oczy, niechaj patrzy. Kto ma serce, niechaj czuje. A kto ma umysł… Tego niech uciszy, gdy wnętrze przemawia. (chwila przerwy) Dobra, chodźmy już. Wkrótce zrobi się ciemno… Widzę że Mistrz Zuran czeka na nas na górze Trzech Mieczy. Ruszajmy! -'' '''Dodatek ''Nowa Tytanomachia, podczas wędrówki przez Dolinę Witruwiańską w kształcie lemniskaty należącą do klasztoru Witruwian''' 'Jest i on... Watykan... Jedna ze stolic światowego zła. Kryje on w sobie wiele tajemnic, ale jednego jestem pewien bardziej niż czegokolwiek - Watykan to siedziba... Ale na pewno nie Boga... Wątpię żeby on kiedykolwiek tam zaglądał'' - 'Vladimir ''Cabal Kvarov patrzący z daleka wraz z Cecilem i Markiem na Stolicę Apostolską (rozdział 3) 'Masz tutaj kartę z kodem Kappa. Umożliwi ci dostanie się do hotelu Sagoya na sztucznej wyspie należącej do Nathaniela Philipa Rothschilda. Soniczne ucho pozwoli ci usłyszeć o czym rozmawia tegoroczna Grupa Bilderberg nawet przez całkowicie wygłuszone ściany. Zapewniam cię że to spotkanie będzie... (lekki śmiech) inne niż wszystkie. Zdobądź tyle informacji, ile tylko zdołasz (łapie za rękę). I najważniejsze. Nie daj się złapać! Inaczej cały ruch oporu będzie miał przejebane jak Hitler w 45. Kurde... Swoją drogą... Dlaczego mnie to obchodzi? Sama nie wiem... - ''Elżbieta Bieńkowska do Cecila Pavlovy w otoczeniu wraz z Olivią, Sethem i Prof. Romualdem (rozdział 6)' ''Heej! I to miała być ostra jatka?! (głośny śmiech) Więcej emocji to ja miałem grając w Mario Brosa! Amatorzy kwaśnych jabłek!' - 'Słowa wypowiedziane przez ''Domina który wraz z Sirem Markiem, Sethem i Lilith w szybkiej walce rozstrzelali kilkunastu ochroniarzy koncernu Bayer (rozdział 2) ' Victoria Benedetto: Uwaga, uwaga! Do wszystkich jednostek w pobliżu! ''Foxy wkrótce opuści teren Bagdadu! Powtarzam - Foxy wkrótce opuści teren Bagdadu! Renegatka zbliża się do portu lotniczego! Potrzebujemy natychmiastowego wsparcia! ''Chwila... (Cabal podchodzi do tajemniczej księgi w Archiwum Watykańskim, po chwili ją otwierając) Przecież to... Ewangelia Jezusa Chrystusa! Cecil! Ingrid! Chodźcie tutaj! Szybko! Ingrid: ''Co się dzieje Cabal? Co to za księga?! (po chwili podbiega też Cecil)'' Cabal: ''''To jedna z najpilniej strzeżonych tajemnic Watykanu. Ewangelia Mesjasza... Znam trochę język hebrajski, więc wiem co tu jest napisane.' Ingrid: 'Mój boże... Czyli ta księga to nie jest tylko wymysł mitomanów?'' Cabal: ''No jak widać - nie! Nie mogę jej tutaj zostawić! MUSIMY poznać jej zawartość (Cabal zabiera księgę i chowa w plecaku)'' Cecil: ''Nie wierzę że to się dzieje naprawdę! Ten dzień przejdzie do historii! (kręci głową ze zdumieniem)'' Cabal: ''''Dobra, nie ma czasu na dumanie i deliberacje! Gwardia papieska zbliża się do Bazyliki! Obawiam się że nie unikniemy walki' Cecil: 'Dobra! Najpierw skopiemy im dupy, a potem dokładnie przejrzymy zawartość tej perełki! W nogi!' Dialog: Prof. Zakrzewski: Nie! Nie! Nie! To nie może być prawda! (Podbiega Cecil wraz z Lilith i Ingrid, z boku przygląda się Adam) Cecil: Co się dzieje, profesorze?! Prof. Zakrzewski: Barracuda... To była tylko przykrywka! Daliśmy się oszukać jak małe dzieci! (profesor łapie się za głowę, załamując ręce) Cecil Pavlova: Jak to przykrywka? Profesorze! O co tu do jasnej cholery chodzi?!/Co tu się do cholery wyprawia?!/Co to ma do cholery być?! Przecież rozbiliśmy siatkę agentów handlujących Barracudą. Mamy ich szefa w garści. Siedzi teraz w celi i sra w gacie. Osiągnęliśmy wielki sukces, a ty chcesz nam powiedzieć że nas oszukali?! Prof. Zakrzewski: (wskazuje nerwowo na Cecila) Nic nie rozumiesz, Cecil! Jovan był tylko żałosną marionetką. Kiedy skupiliśmy całą swoją uwagę na przemytników w Syrii, tajne laboratoria w Iraku i Libii pod osłoną Mosadu, CIA i koncernu Bayer pracowały pełną parą. Usypiając naszą czujność opracowali udoskonaloną wersję... wirusa Abbadox! '' (Cecil zszokowany upuszcza broń a Lilith i Ingrid wpadają w panikę) ''Cecil: Że co kurwa?! Prof. Zakrzewski: To co słyszysz! Dla niepoznaki ukryli zbiorniki z wirusem w samolotach pasażerskich. Przekupili setki osób, aby cała sprawa nie wyszła na światło dzienne. Ponad 40 z nich, którzy chcieli ujawnić prawdę straciło życie! Pod osłoną nocy 25 samolotów w ciągu 3 godzin wystartowało z lotnisk w Trypolisie, Bengazi-Benina i dla niepoznaki kolejne 5 z Grenoble we Francji by skierować się w stronę zachodniej Rosji. Wszystko było idealnie zaplanowane..Obrona przeciwlotnicza nie reagowała, gdyż loty i miejsca lądowania były zgodne z terminarzem lotów. Ciecz miała biały kolor, więc nikt się niczego nie domyślił. Wirus jest ekstremalnie odporny zarówno na niskie jak i na wysokie temperatury, więc bez problemu błyskawicznie zainfekował kilkaset kilometrów kwadratowych terenu. Opryski objęły głównie Moskwę, Petersburg, Psków i Nowogród. Z danych wynika że obecnie zainfekowanych jest około 6.200.000 osób, a liczba ta stale rośnie. Są już pierwsze zakażenia na granicy z Białorusią! (Wściekły Cecil roztrzaskuje jeden z komputerów i rozwala sprzęt w laboratorium. Trzaskają probówki i rozwalają się dokumenty. Adam wraz z Ingrid i Lilith obezwładniają Cecila i proszą go by się uspokoił) Cecil: Kurwa jasna, trzeba coś zrobić! Tam jest Victoria, Vladimir i Alessia! Kto wie, czy już się nie zarazili?! Puśćcie mnie, do chuja pana! (Cecil odrzucając Adama i dziewczyny wstaje z podłogi i otrzepuje się wściekle) Adam: Profesorze, mamy jakiś plan? Prof. Zakrzewski: Mam pewien pomysł, ale niezwykle ryzykowny i skomplikowany. Podejdźcie do centralnego komputera. Wyjaśnię wam o co chodzi. A tobie Cecil radzę się uspokoić. Twoja furia tylko pogarsza całą sprawę! - rodział 3''' ''Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie będę się powtarzać. Nie mam zamiaru dołączać do waszego ruchu oporu i ratować tej bandy baranów którą wy zwiecie ludzkością. Zbyt dużo razy się na nich zawiodłam! Te ich zasrane i podziurawione przez telewizję i żarcie z McDonalda łepetyny nie potrafiły przez tyle dekad pojąć, że dla elit są jedynie robolami i mięsem armatnim do ich wojenek. Rynkiem zbytu dla ich leków, ciemną masą dla ich religii i durnymi frajerami dla ich banków! Dobrze wam radzę - dajcie sobie spokój. Oni nie są warci takiego poświęcenia! Wy wywalczycie im wolność i lepsze jutro, a oni przy pierwszej, lepszej okazji rozpierdolą tą planetę na atomy! Ludzkość zasłużyła sobie na taki los. Ich świadomość jest znikoma! Oni po prostu potrzebują tyranów stojących nad nimi z batem. Oni są ''owieczkami, my jesteśmy lwami. A lwy nie sprzymierzają się z owcami... (chwila przerwy i westchnienie) Przemyśl to co usłyszałeś z moich ust. (klepie go po ramieniu i lekko się uśmiecha). Trzymaj się... Przyjacielu...'' '''- 'Daria ''Valkiria Walendowska do Sira Marka Michalaka Tyra po nieudanej próbie zniszczenia głównego laboratorium produkujące wirus Abbadox''' 'Zaiste zajebisty kawał milordzie! Aż mi dupę z flakami urwało!'' - ''George Broderick, zniekształconym, arystokratycznym głosem do Deacona, starego kumpla Cecila i Marka podczas libacji w knajpie Pod Jurnym Sępem w Łachanowie''' 'Módlmy się, aby gen. Lipski nie postanowił jednak zrzucić Ranavalony na teren USA. Co prawda wybuchnie ona jakieś 1000 km od nas na południowy-wschód, ale przy sile równej 1 gigatony jest to jak splunięcie przez płot! Zmiecie nas w ułamek sekundy... Boże drogi... Znów wdepnęliśmy w śmierdzącą kupę gnoju! Dlaczego ciągle nas to spotyka?!' '- Seth Calgary do swoich współtowarzyszy (Cecila, ''Ragnaroka, Olivii i Agathy) zaraz po wskoczeniu do ciężarówki podczas ucieczki z terenu tajnego kompleksu wojskowego Osiris niedaleko strefy 51 tuż po eksplozji pierwszej bomby jądrowej w okolicy''' 'Teraz, gdy narodził się Układ Moskiewski (27 maja 2030 r., złożony z Rosji, Chin, Indii, Brazylii, RPA oraz Polski i Kazachstanu) i podpisano pakt Fromowitz-Lipski (8 września 2030 r.), nasza pozycja jest lepsza niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Siły naszego ruchu oporu przekroczyły już 400.000 ludzi i codziennie dochodzą nowi ochotnicy. Zostaniemy uzbrojeni w najnowocześniejszy sprzęt taki jak działa soniczne, rakiety Terminus, drony samobójcze typu Mantis i Cobra czy też najnowszej generacji myśliwce typu Z-90 Blizzard. Jednak nie ma się co oszukiwać - prędzej czy później któreś z państw BRICS będzie próbowało zdominować pozostałe i wprowadzić własny porządek, a wtedy znów czeka nas mnóstwo brudnej roboty'' - '''prof. Romuald Zakrzewski podczas specjalnego zebrania głównych członków ruchu oporu, rodział 3'' 'Tym wszystkim zakutym łbom wierzącym w bajeczki o wolności i demokracji proponuję przykleić sobie na czoło karteczkę z napisem DEBIL. Drukowanymi literami.' - Vladimir Cabal Kvarov, do Setha podczas walk z ISIS na środkowej części granicy Iraku z Iranem rozdział 1 'Doktor Cartier nie dostał Nagrody Nobla dlatego że jego terapia była nieskuteczna, ale dlatego że była ZBYT (podkreślenie) skuteczna! Ludzie muszą wreszcie pojąć że tu nie toczy się walka o zdrowie ludzi, a o wpływy Wielkiej Farmy! Nie mogłem patrzeć na tą korupcję i obłudę establishmentu medycznego. Odszedłem... I stworzyłem ruch oporu!'' - ''prof. Romuald Zakrzewski, rozdział 1 podczas rozmowy z Cecilem i Tyrem' ''Doskonała robota Cabal! Teraz udaj się pod Belweder i przywitaj szefa Chabad Lubawicz salwą z jankeskiego czołgu (śmiech). Chciałabym widzieć ich miny, kiedy zobaczą sojuszniczy czołg który robi rozpierdol w ich szeregach... (większy śmiech) Załatw ich tyle, ile tylko potrafisz. Gdy już wyzwolimy Warszawę, sir Marek będzie nam wdzięczny do końca świata, a nawet i dzień dłużej!' '''- Agatha Sivarova po przejęciu przez Cabala czołgu w dzielnicy Mokotów, rozdział 1, operacja Młot Peruna (Cabal strzela shotgunem w plazmowy telewizor w pokoju Setha, gdy ten oglądał film ''Suma wszystkich strachów. Wściekle wymachuje rękami w górę i w dół, ciskając z całej siły shotgunem o podłogę. Seth wstrząśnięty krzyczy: Co jest kurwa?!) Dosyć już! Dosyć! Mam już kurwa serdecznie dość, tej sztywnej, jebanej hollywoodzkiej propagandy! Czemu to zawsze Ameryka musi być ta dobra, a Rosja i reszta świata zła?! Czemu tak mało się mówi, ile milionów ofiar ma na sumieniu ta banda tłustych, zidiociałych skurwysynów?! Wietnam i ich czynnik pomarańczowy, Somalia, Jugosławia, Irak i ich urojona broń masowego rażenia, Libia, Syria... Mogę wymieniać jeszcze godzinami! Ale nie! To Rosjanie są najgorsi! Kij z tym, że ZSRR i całe to komunistyczne szambo finansował właśnie skurwiony zachód!!! (wali pięścią w ścianę) Ok, Seth. Ja kurwa rozumiem że ty również jesteś Amerykaninem i sprzeciwiłeś się ich poczynaniom, podobnie jak światowych elit. Chwała ci za to! Ale przysięgam - jeszcze raz zobaczę tą gównianą, proamerykańską sraczkę, a przysięgam że eksploduję jak cały jebany arsenał jądrowy!!! ROSYJSKI ARSENAŁ JĄDROWY! (Seth przerażony i zszokowany prosi Cabala aby się uspokoił, mówiąc - dobra, dobra! Zrozumiałem wszystko! Po chwili dodaje z lekką nutą żartu: Wielkie nieba! Miałem jednak rację - Rosja to nie kraj. Rosja to stan umysłu!)'' - Cabal do Setha po operacji Młot Peruna, początek 2 rozdziału''' ''Wiesz czemu byłam tą złą, Cecil? Ponieważ we wszechświecie musi być harmonia. Musi być i dobro i zło. Ja wybrałam zło... Świadomie... (odwraca się od Cecila) Niestety, dopiero po czasie zrozumiałam że zasiliłam nie tą stronę co trzeba. Teraz naprawię swój błąd '''-''' Mortishia Asia Belmondo po uwolnieniu jej z rąk najemników gen. Argusa i Henry'ego Kissingera wraz z Cecilem i kilkoma innymi członkami ruchu oporu. Lokacja - opuszczony hangar niedaleko Abu Zabi (rozdział 4)' Dominik patrzy z dala zaciekawiony na przemieszczających się niedaleko bojowników Czejandów i pyta się profesora: ''Zaraz... Czy aby czasem Czejandowie nie są przeciwni nadmiernemu postępowi technologii? Przecież sami ogłosili się neo-luddystami walczącymi przeciwko... jak to kurde było... aha - technokratycznej bestii.'' Profesor podśmiechując się delikatnie odpowiada: 'Ich doktryna jest jakby to powiedzieć - skomplikowana. Owszem, są wrodzy technologii, ale jednocześnie dopuszczają używanie jej do walki z tą technologią. Nie mogą jednak mieć kont na Facebooku, Twitterze i tym podobnych portalach. Do dziś ich nie rozgryzłem.'' ''Przecież to kurde bez sensu ''- odpowiada Dominik drapiąc się po głowie. Profesor klepiąc go po ramieniu odpowiada: ''Cała historia ludzkości to jeden wielki bezsens! ''(puszcza perskie oczko) - '''rozdział 2, podczas rozpoczęcia operacji Hellraiser, tuż po zawarciu przymierza z ''Czejandami'' 'Jest i on! Bielutki, dumny Kapitol Stanów Zjednoczonych! Symbol hegemonii USA... A raczej - byłej hegemonii! Już widzę go oczami wyobraźni. Spowitego jęzorem ognia! Dobra, czas to wreszcie skończyć! Sara! Alessia! Cecil! George! Roznieście ten ekskluzywny burdel w proch i pył! I żeby mi kurwa kamień na kamieniu z niego nie został!!!'' - ''Vladimir Cabal Kvarov podczas operacji Tytanowy grom (faza szturmu na Waszyngton)' ''Seth: Angelika! Słuchaj mnie uważnie! Obok Ciebie znajduje się tablet. Widzisz go? Angelika: No widzę. Seth: Super! Uruchom go szybko! '' ''(Angelika uruchamia tablet) '' ''Angelika: Już! Seth: Świetnie! Skompatybilizowałem go z pięcioma dronami typu ''Mantis znajdującymi się nieopodal Oosterbek. Od tej chwili masz nad nimi kontrolę.'' Angelika: Heh, zajebiście! Seth: Są to tzw. drony kamikadze. Są naszprycowane silnymi materiałami wybuchowymi. Aktywuj jednego, nim jeszcze zaatakuję bilderbergów i uderz nim w ochronę wokół hotelu. Nie spóźnij się! Musimy działać błyskawicznie, rozumiesz? Angelika: No jasne że rozumiem! Robienie rozpierdolu to moja specjalność, spokojna Twoja główka! Seth: Czyli wszystko jasne? Ok, rozłączam się! Czekaj na mój sygnał. Bez odbioru! '' (''Bayonetta i Victoria krzyczą aby Cecil przełączył telewizor) Cecil: Dobra, już! Spokojnie! W telewizji widać płonący koncern Eli Lily. Prezenterzy nerwowo relacjonują: W Indianapolis w stanie Indiana doszło do ataku terrorystycznego na koncern Eli Lily. Według najnowszych danych zginęło 216 osób a ponad 500 zostało rannych. 60 osób uważa się za zaginione. Wciąż odnajdywane są ciała kolejnych zabitych. Wśród ofiar jest prezes przedsiębiorstwa David A. Ricks oraz jego sekretarz. Wybuch nastąpił dokładnie o godzinie 6.35. Pożar próbuje ugasić ponad 600 strażaków. Ewakuowano tysiące ludzi w promieniu kilku kilometrów od wybuchu, a całym mieście wybuchła wielka panika. Zniszczeniu uległo ponad 80% całego budynku. W promieniu 600 metrów doszło do poważnych uszkodzeń budynków. Zniszczone zostały niemal wszystkie auta w zasięgu wybuchu. Sprawca pozostaje na razie nieznany, ale podejrzewa się o to siły ruchu oporu, które kilka dni temu w podobny sposób zaatakowały koncern Bayer, a tydzień wcześniej - GSK. Cecil patrzy jak wryty w telewizor i mówi: 'Kurwa... Ale... Jak to... Przecież... Przecież to niemożliwe! Nie mieliśmy na celowniku akurat tego koncernu. Victoria! Vanessa! Wiecie coś o czym ja nie wiem?'' Victoria: Nie, skąd miałybyśmy wiedzieć?! Vanessa: Może ktoś spoza ruchu oporu miał go na celowniku? Cecil: Vanessa! Powiedz mi, jakim cudem ktoś w pojedynkę odwalił taki numer?! Ten ktoś musiałby mieć łeb jak serwerownia Google! To jedno z najpilniej szczerzonych miejsc na kuli ziemskiej! Ja pierdolę... Ta hekatomba zaczyna wymykać się spod kontroli. Globalny przewrót nabiera tempa. Za chwilę ta beczka prochu pierdolnie, a wtedy... Cała ludzkość cofnie się do prehistorii... Albo obudzi się w świecie rodem z Fallouta... Wchodzi prof. Romuald i zszokowany patrzy na telewizor. Cecil, Vanessa i Victoria patrzą na niego niespokojnie: Profesor: A jednak to zrobiła... Kochani... Ja chyba wiem kto za tym stoi... Wszyscy podekscytowani patrząc na siebie podbiegają do profesora: Cecil: Profesorze! Czy wie profesor coś czego my nie wiemy? ''Profesor: Teraz nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Musimy natychmiast jechać do Indianapolis! Ten ktoś na pewno jeszcze tam jest... - ''rozdział 2, podczas operacji Hellraiser, przebywając jednym z hotelów we Frankforcie, stolicy stanu Kentucky''' Cecil podchodzi powoli wraz z profesorem do Valkirii patrzącej tępym, bezwiednym wzrokiem z dala na płonący koncern: Cecil: Czyli to... ty to zrobiłaś! (Cecil naciera na Darię i wskazuje na nią palcem krzycząc). Brawo! Dzięki Tobie jesteśmy teraz na muszce! Wcześniej podejrzewali ruch Czejandów, ale dzięki twojej akcji... Daria: (nie odwracając się) Wiem wszystko, nie produkuj się... Cecil: Kurwa mać, cały ruch oporu ma teraz przesrane, a ty jakby nigdy nic gapisz się w dal i oglądasz swoje dzieło?! Co ci do jasnej cholery odjebało?! Zdajesz sobie sprawę że... Daria: (odwraca się nagle i wrzeszczy) Zamknij kurwa ryj! Gówno wiesz i gówno rozumiesz! Wszyscy gówno rozumiecie... (długa chwila przerwy, po której zaczynają ciec jej łzy) Moja siostra... Tak bardzo bała się że zachoruje... Od kołyski była karmiona zdrowotną paranoją. Przez telewizję, lekarzy... I naszych rodziców... Bała się bakterii, wirusów, pasożytów... Kochała psy, lecz pod wpływem strachu bała się do nich nawet zbliżyć... Co rusz się badała... Krew, kał, mocz, tarczyca, panel lipidowy... Czysty obłęd... Łykała tą cholerną propagandę... Pewnego dnia postanowiła się zaszczepić... Na cholesterol! Cecil: Cholesterol? Propaganda? Szczepienia? Daria... Czy to jest to o czym ja myślę?! Daria: Dokładnie tak. Gdy w 2021 roku firma rzuciła na rynek swoją nową szczepionkę na cholesterol (Choledrax), ona natychmiast chciała się nią zaszczepić... (łkanie) Podekscytowana skakała z radości że wreszcie pozbędzie się tej cholernej trucizny z siebie... Rozumiesz to kurwa?! Prośbą i groźbą próbowałam jej uświadamiać, że idzie prosto w paszczę lwa... Wszystko na marne... Jak grochem o ścianę... (coraz większe łkanie). Nawet nie chciała mnie słuchać... Zaszczepiła się tym draństwem z szerokim uśmiechem... Wierzyła że to da jej zdrowie... (płacz) Wierzyła że to kurestwo ją wyleczy... A dało jej śmierć! Trzy dni później już nie żyła. Dostała wstrząsu anafilaktycznego... Wywołał go jeden z adiuwantów! Cecil i profesor załamują z niedowierzaniem ręce i patrzą na siebie chwilkę: Cecil: Nie wiedziałem o tym... Wybacz... Daria: Elwira... Tak miała na imię... Młoda, pełna energii i marzeń. Otoczona przyjaciółmi (siada na kamieniu i zasłania ręce) wiecznie roztańczona i uśmiechnięta. Była moim przeciwieństwem... I dlatego się dopełniałyśmy. Chciała wybudować nowoczesny domek w lesie, z dala od ludzi... Chciała stworzyć tam małe schronisko dla psów... Kochała naturę i zdrowie! I nagle... Koniec... A zaledwie kilka dni później te jebane śmiecie zapewniają w telewizji że to zupełnie bezpieczna szczepionka, że cholesterol to trucizna... Prezes bez żadnych skrupułów wzruszył ramionami i odrzekł: ''szczepienia nie były dobrowolne, to była osobista decyzja tych, których się na to pisali (podrywa się z kamienia). Musiałam ich zniszczyć... Po prostu musiałam... Osobiście widziałam jak płonące ścierwo prezesa ginie pod gruzami koncernu... 6.35... O tej godzinie zmarła moja siostra... I też o tej rozpierdoliłam ten burdel na drobny mak... Nie żałuję nikogo... Ani trochę... Karma powraca... Zawsze i wszędzie...'' Cecil: Ciężko cię nie rozumieć Daria, lecz ja również przeżyłem coś podobnego. Na twoim miejscu postąpiłbym inaczej. Ale nie będę cię oceniał. Nie mam do tego prawa. (chwila ciszy) Zajebiście. Przez takie brawurowe działania teraz jesteśmy pod obserwacją wszystkich możliwych służb tego świata! Co teraz zrobimy, profesorze? Jak mamy się z tego wykręcić? Profesor: Spokojnie, mam pewien pomysł. Tylko Daria musi nam w tym pomóc. Daria. Jesteś gotowa nam pomóc? Daria: Tak profesorze! Wkrótce będę gotowa! (chwila przerwy, po czym obraca się i odpowiada sztywno i spokojnie) Zostawcie mnie jeszcze samą. Chcę nacieszyć się tym cudownym widokiem... - '''rozdział 2' ''Odezwał się mądrala za podrobionego dolara'' '- 'Sara Sinford powiedziała to do Domina gdy ten chwalił się, ile zdołał w swoim życiu przetrzymać''' Marek: 'Mhmm... Czyli mówisz mi że ludzie to bez wyjątku kurwy i farbowane lisy? I że należy od nich uciekać?' Daria: 'Tak! Nie przesłyszałeś się!' Marek: 'Zadziwiają mnie takie osoby jak ty! Generalizujecie dosłownie wszystko co się da. Czarne - białe, białe - czarne! Nie pomyślicie nawet przez moment, że jak mawiał Marek Aureliusz - myśli barwią waszą duszę! Wiesz gdzie bym dzisiaj był, gdybym słuchał takich za przeproszeniem życiowych rad?! O tam! (wskazuje nieokreślone miejsce przed sobą)' Daria: 'Przecież tam nic nie ma! Drzewa, parę domów... O co ci chodzi, co?' Marek: 'No właśnie! Byłbym dzisiaj... Po prostu gdzieś... Czyli nigdzie! Błądziłbym jak ostatni ślepiec i szukał czegoś co mam już dawno w sobie! Popełniasz wielki błąd... Czasem trzeba komuś zaufać...' Ingrid i Olivia przeglądają informacje na tablecie podczas przejazdu do Tivoli, gdzie czeka na nich prof. Zakrzewski. W pewnej chwili Olivia trafia na artykuł zatytułowany: ''Papież Piotr II do ruchu oporu - wykluczam was ze świętej Wspólnoty Kościoła!'' i wybucha śmiechem. Macha wołająco ręką na Cabala i mówi: 'Te, Cabal! Mam złe wieści - wszyscy będziemy zdychać w piekle! Papież właśnie skazał nas na wieczne wakacje z Lucyferem! (chwila ironicznej przerwy, po której Cabal przychodzi zerknąć na dany artykuł) Właśnie zostaliśmy ekskomunikowani... (mówi udając załamanie)' Cabal z przekąsem i zażenowaniem odpowiada: 'Odebrali nam bilet do swojego urojonego Raju i skazali nas na urojone Piekło... Będziemy leżeć z Królem Ciemności na żużlowej plaży, patrząc na morze krwi, racząc się przy tym lemoniadką z kwasu solnego... Heh, chyba pójdę z żalu utopić się w suchej kałuży!' Znajdźki, notatki, informacje, easter eggi itd: Notatka: ''Prezes Baumann właśnie dowiedział się o kuracji przeciwnowotworowej dr. Cartiera. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem tylu kurew (z niemieckiego - Hure) rzuconych po niemiecku. Dokumenty dosłownie fruwały po całym biurze. Jeszcze chwila i zostałbym zabity przez niego białym notebookiem z Apple'a. Najnowszym modelem za ponad 15000 Euro. Heh, no ale kto zabroni wielkiej burżuazji? Zaczynam mieć dość pracy z tym furiatem. Od czasu ataków hackerskich Anonymous na firmowe serwery stał się nie do wytrzymania. Zyski Bayer lecą na łeb i na szyję, szykują się kolejne redukcje etatów. Obawiam się że za chwilę wylecę na zbity pysk. Era El Dorado branży farmaceutycznej właśnie dobiega końca... '''- sekretarz prezesa Adolf Frentz 5 lipca 2026 roku Informacja w radiu podczas przejazdu bojowników ruchu oporu do Fortalezy: 'Uwaga! Informacja z ostatniej chwili: Rząd Brazylii postanowił wprowadzić stan wojenny na terenie całego stanu Ceará. W czasie trwających ponad 7 tygodni walk z armią Brazylii zginęło około 21 tysięcy osób. Z najnowszych doniesień wynika, że w rękach samozwańczej armii Casmiro Archulety znajduje się już cała Fortaleza. Gen. Archuleta postawił władzom Brazylii ultimatum. W ciągu 72 godzin mają wydać w ręce bojowników Veronicę Castillo Canberrę, jedną z głównych dowódców światowego ruchu oporu oraz odtajnienie dokumentów dotyczących siatek szpiegowskich Victorii Benedetto na terenie Brazylii, Wenezueli, Meksyku oraz Boliwii. Ponadto Brazylia ma niezwłocznie wystąpić z Układu Moskiewskiego. Jeśli władze Brazylii nie spełnią jego żądań, generał zagroził rozpyleniem na terenach Fortalezy najnowszej mutacji wirusa Abbadox a także przeprowadzeniem ataków jądrowych stolicę Brazylii, Sao Paulo oraz Rio de Janeiro''.'' '''Veronica: Jadę po ciebie śmieciu... Już słyszę twój jęk... Cecil do Olivii: ''Masz jakieś dane odnośnie liczebności armii Archulety?'' Olivia: Tak, mam. Nie napawają one optymizmem. (pokazuje Cecilowi dane z przenośnego komputera) Jego armia może liczyć nawet 85 tysięcy żołnierzy. To konglomerat bojowników ISIS, kolumbijskiej i meksykańskiej mafii, dezerterów z armii brazylijskiej oraz opłacanych przez rodzinę Warburg prywatnych najemników. Są uzbrojeni w 4 działa soniczne, dziesiątki czołgów i dział samobieżnych, około 50 ciężkich helikopterów Amaro, a także kilkaset ciężkich egzoszkieletów bojowych i ponad tysiąc dronów typu XAETA. Co gorsza, zaledwie 130 km na południowy wschód od Fortalezy stacjonują 3 atomowe łodzie podwodne typu Shraddor X20 gotowe w każdej chwili przeprowadzić atak jądrowy. Tutaj nie ma miejsca na błąd... Czerwony napis napisany sprayem na zrujnowanym PKiN w Warszawie podczas operacji Młot Peruna: 'Polak głupi tak przed jak i po szkodzie!' Informacja głosowa zapisana na tablecie położona przy skrzyni z bateriami niedaleko głównej satelity systemu ARCALONA: 'Wreszcie... Wreszcie poskromiliśmy siły wiecznie niezwyciężonej Matki Natury! Maelstrom ciągle rośnie w siłę! Za chwilę będzie tak potężny, że nawet najpotężniejsze budynki będą się walić jak domki z kart! Najpierw Rosja, później Indie i Iran, a na koniec - Chiny! Kamień na kamieniu nie zostanie z wrogów nowego porządku świata! Nikomu nawet nie przejdzie przez myśl, że pod przykrywką poszukiwania pozaziemskich istot stworzyliśmy broń, z którą nie równa się nawet bomba jądrowa (głośny, szaleńczy śmiech)! Jedynie garstka foliarzy będzie coś podejrzewać... Ale kto by takich wykolejeńców słuchał... (śmiech) - ''Generał-naukowiec o pseudonimie Argus, działający na zlecenie rodziny Rockefellerów i Morganów. Uczestniczył on również w stworzeniu wirusa Abbadox, a także częściowo w oblężeniu Fortalezy i przemycie narkotyku Barracuda. Styl mowy - szaleńczy i triumfalny, rozdział 4''' Vanessa do Momonela Lipskiego podczas początkowej fazy operacji ''Tytanowy Grom'' - tytanowy grom runął na Nowy Jork! Powtarzam tytanowy grom runął na Nowy Jork! Sępy kierują się na północ, Kondory na południe. Bez odbioru! '27 maja 2030 roku - ta data zapisze się drukowanymi zgłoskami w kartach dziejów ludzkości. Tego dnia, architektom Nowego Ładu Świata ukazał się potężny wróg - Układ Moskiewski. Stanął on na drodze bankierskim kanaliom niczym Wielki Mur Chiński. Ludzie mają już dosyć tej cholernej gry. Skuci w kajdany długów, manipulacji i intryg podnieśli głowy, pokazując bandytom w krawatach środkowy palec. To dopiero początek długiej drogi, ku ostatecznemu wyzwoleniu. Wielcy tego świata mają w rękawie jeszcze wiele asów. Jednak widzą, że wszystko zaczyna obracać się przeciwko nim... Rockefellerowie, Rothschildowie czy Morganowie... Oni nie są już anonimowi. Kurtyna pozorów właśnie runęła. Teraz już nie ma odwrotu. Albo my, albo oni... Nie wolno nam się teraz zatrzymać. Ten biedny świat ma zbyt wiele do stracenia. Zbyt wiele...'' '''- ''monolog Cecila Pavlovy na zakończenie 3 rozdziału Easter egg: Podczas wejścia do świątyni Zehroth Go'la w Egipcie i wybiciu wszystkich fanatycznych bojowników przy jednej z kolumn przedstawiających Węża znajdują się litery przedstawiające imiona przedstawiające Czterech Książąt Piekielnych (Lewiatana, Beliala, Szatana i Lucyfera). Musisz znaleźć w okolicy świątyni wszystkie te litery i włożyć je do odpowiednich otworów znajdujących się na głównym ołtarzu świątyni. Gdy już je włożysz, otworzy się tajne przejście prowadzące do pewnego laboratorium. Będą się tam w specjalnych kapsułach wypełnionych błękitną formaliną znajdować klony takich osób jak np. David Rockefeller, Donald Trump, Benjamin Netanjahu, Rihanna, Selena Gomez, Henry Kissinger, Jacob Rothschild, Lord Evelyn Rothschild czy Nathaniel Philip Rothschild. Będą one wyhodowane z komórek macierzystych dawców, pozbawione jednak mózgu. Będzie to easter egg, który znacznie odmieni bieg fabuły i da masę nowych zadań do wykonania. Będzie można albo wysadzić cały kompleks w powietrze, albo przeszukać go i zdobyć wszystkie niezbędne informacje. Easter egg: Na biurku sędziego Strassmana (Michał Żebrowski) będzie stało zdjęcie na którym widnieje on wraz z uśmiechniętą szeroko... Amelią Czają. Będzie to nawiązanie do serialu Na dobre i na złe i roli Andrzeja Falkowicza. Luźne okienko Olivia Behemoth Camarillo: Patrz kurwa na ten rój mini-dronów! Jak nas wyczają, to jesteśmy na bank martwi! Cecil: Są zwinne jak cholera! Pewnie jakaś nowa technologia... Olivia: Nie ma co kozaczyć. Trzeba wziąć ich z zaskoczenia. Cecil: Racja. Najpierw zlokalizujmy centralę sterowniczą tych małych, bzyczących gówien! Olivia: To chyba za tym niewielkim wzgórzem... O żesz! Sporo ich tam. Cecil: Piętnastu, może dwudziestu skurwysynów do odstrzału. Drobnostka... Veronica Castillo Canberra (głośnym krzykiem): Wiem co nam pomoże! Marek, dołącz zaraz do Ragnaroka i ukryjcie się gdzieś w pobliżu! Marek: Jak to ukryjcie się? Po co?! Veronica: Do kurwy nędzy, oszczędź mi tych tych pytań i rób co ci każę! Marek: Dobra, zaraz do niego dotrę! Czekaj na mój znak! (Po dotarciu na miejsce i ukryciu się za jednym ze zniszczonych bunkrów) Marek: Jesteśmy już na miejscu Veronica! Co mamy teraz robić?! Ragnarok: Co tu się odpierdala?! Wyjaśni mi kurwa ktoś, po co ten cały cyrk?! Marek: Nie mam bladego pojęcia! VERONICA! Odezwij się! Veronica: Ogarnijcie się kurwa jego mać, albo wszystkich nas rozniosą w cztery strony świata! (przerwa!). Widzicie tego rzygającego ogniem pancernego skurwiela w głównym sektorze?! Ragnarok: No wyobraź sobie że pięciometrowy, stalowy lewiatan troszeeeczkę rzuca się w oczy! Veronica: No to chwyć teraz za swój komputerek i pokaż, jaki zajebisty z ciebie haker! Marek: No bez jaj! Ragnarok: Że co?! Przecież to jakieś szaleństwo!! System operacyjny do tego egzoszkieletu opracował sam Argus! Nie ma takiej opcji, aby go zhakować! Veronica: Nie ma takich zabezpieczeń, których nie da się ominąć!!! Bierz się do roboty, albo za parę chwil jankesko-izraelska ferajna rozgniecie nas jak karaluchy! Dalej!!! Ragnarok: Chuj, nie mamy wyjścia Marek. Albo oni nas, albo my ich! Przechwyćmy to bydle! Nicole Foxy Louris: Hahaaa, WALCIE SIĘ KUTAFONY! (w tle słychać śmiechy Argusa oraz agenta Wolfensteina, gdy samolot opuszcza port lotniczy w Bagdadzie) Victoria Benedetto do Cecila: (wściekle stęka) No i suka nam spierdoliła! Kurwa mać, wiedziałam że coś jest z nią nie tak! Przez wiele miesięcy wodziła nas za nos, jak małe obesrane bachory! Teraz nasi wrogowie będą wiedzieć o nas więcej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej! Jak mogłeś nie przejrzeć jej zamiarów? Cecil: Wyobraź sobie że nie umiem czytać w myślach!!! Jestem wściekły tak samo jak ty! Zresztą, trudno aby cieszyła mnie zdrada jednego z naszych kompanów! (przerywa, po czym głęboko wzdycha) Traktowaliśmy ją jak siostrę... Zapłaci nam szmata za tą zdradę! Przysięgam! (podnosi palec wskazujący do góry!) Victoria: Aaa, jebać to wszystko! (wsiada na motor i zakłada kask). Jedźmy stąd! Muszę się dzisiaj porządnie sponiewierać butelką whiskey! (kiwa rezygnująco głową) Marek: (z uradowanym tonem klaszcząc w dłonie) Hahaahaa, stary! Zrobiłeś to!!! Jesteś magikiem! Po prostu MA-GI-KIEM! Ragnarok: Raczej CYBER-magikiem! Veronica! Mam dobre wieści! Przejęliśmy kontrolę nad tym stalowym byśkiem! ''' '''Veronica: (z ognistym przekąsem) No zajekurwabiście! A nie mówiłam, że to ogarniesz?! Ragnarok: Po całej tej akcji stawiasz mi 0,7 zimnej wódki! Ok, pora rozpętać tu dziewiąty krąg dantejskiego piekła! (wchodzi wojenna muzyka). Pogońmy to skurwysyństwo na koniec świata i jeszcze metr dalej! Naprzód! Agatha podczas ataku powietrznego wojsk NATO na Moskwę: Cecil! Chwytaj za działo siłowe! Amerykańskie eskadry podlatują już pod cerkiew moskiewską! Cecil: Spokojnie, zbliżam się do celu! Zaraz pogonię jankesom kota! Vanessa wraz z Markiem, Olivią, Agathą, Sethem, Ragnarokiem, Cecilem oraz Sarą wzbija się swoim supersonicznym myśliwcem Z-90 Blizzard na wysokość ponad 18 km npm. Przed ich oczami widać błyskające co chwila na terenie kompleksu Osiris grzyby atomowe. Wywiązuje się rozmowa: Vanessa do Setha: I tak oto, wśród błysków atomowych fajerwerków, zaczęliśmy pisać nowy rozdział w kartach dziejów ludzkości... Seth: (milczenie) Niczego już kurwa nie rozumiem... Kiedy wreszcie rodzaj ludzki wyciągnie wnioski ze swoich błędów? (chwila milczenia) Odkąd istniejemy, każdy historyczny okupowaliśmy oceanem krwi i łez... Vanessa: Z tym że teraz ten ocean jest na dodatek radioaktywny... Marek: Wiesz co ci powiem Seth? Ludzkość tak długo będzie wpadać pod koło historii, jak długo umysły prostych obywateli spowijać będzie mgła nieświadomości. Obawiam się przyjacielu, że i tym razem nie dojdzie do żadnego przełomu. Nawet gdybyśmy nagrali ten straszliwy obraz zagłady, mieniący się pod nami i puścili wszędzie, gdzie się tylko da, to i tak na niewiele by się to zdało. Byłby płacz, jęki i rozpaczliwe pytanie się Boga: Dlaczego do tego dopuściłeś, dlaczego?!. Powstałoby tysiące memów z lasem ognistych grzybów atomowych, przestrzegających przyszłe pokolenia, aby nie popełniały błędów historii. Ale... No właśnie! Jest kurwa malutkie ALE! (pokazuje symbol OK). Założę się o całą mamonę świata, że 95% czytających te słowa nie poświęciłoby nawet zasranych dwóch minut na ich przemyślenie. Chuj, jebać! Przeczytałem, lecę dalej. A potem... Potem będzie kolejna powtórka z rozrywki! Przestrogi przepadną w odmętach amnezji dziejów, o co wystarają się elity i ich gówniane mass-media! Musimy się wreszcie ocknąć i wrócić do siebie. Tam jest klucz do Nowej Ery. Tam jest klucz do przyszłości... A na to się jak widać nie zanosi... (zaczyna cicho łkać) Vanessa (odwraca głowę): Boże, Marek... Co się dzieje? Skąd w Tobie taka rezygnacja? Nie możemy teraz odpuścić! Cecil: No właśnie! Już tak daleko zaszliśmy! Mamy teraz, ot tak sobie... odpuścić?! (Cecil podchodzi do Marka i wpatruje się w jego oczy) Marek! Na litość boską, co ty bredzisz? Marek: Hmmmh... (westchnienie) Wszystko jest nie tak. Niby zwyciężyliśmy... Niby dopięliśmy swego, niby wszystko idzie po naszej myśli... A jednak... (przerywa i wstaje z siedzenia) A jednak wiara w ludzi we mnie zdycha. A może już i zdechła? Cecil (rozgląda się wokół z zdumieniem): O ja jebię... Toż to moskiewskie podziemia! Zawsze myślałem, że to jakaś idiotyczna teoria spiskowa! (przerwa) Co za moloch! Gen. Bobrov: A jednak! Ich historia sięga niemalże czasów czerwonego tyrana Stalina. Kompleks ten rozbudowywano przez wiele dekad, aby umożliwić rosyjskiej stolicy funkcjonowanie nawet po jej zdobyciu przez wroga. Cecil: Heh, sprawdza się tu powiedzenie - Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. (do Cecila i gen. Bobrova w towarzystwie potężnego, głuchego dudnienia podjeżdża potężny, ciemnoszary, pancerny pociąg wojskowy z dwoma brygadami ciężko uzbrojonych żołnierzy Specnazu). Ale potwór! Chyba nawet atomówka by go nie tknęła. Amerykanie mogą co najwyżej pomarzyć o takiej technologii! Gen. Bobrov (obraca się głową w kierunku Cecila i kiwa przecząco głową): Ja bym się tak nie rozpędzał Cecil! USA, mimo że jest już upadłym kolosem, to jednak wciąż jest KOLOSEM! A raczej rozjuszonym Golemem ze zgrają psycholi na czele. Jankesi są gotowi spalić świat w nuklearnym ogniu, w imię ich chorej, imperialistycznej ambicji. Rosjanie niestety również nie są w tej kwestii świętoszkami... Ooo nie... Cecil: Tak, to prawda! Faktem jednak jest, że to nie Rosja dąży obecnie do globalnego konfliktu, ale NATO i finansowi giganci! To właśnie ich kasa stoi za ISIS, narkotykowymi bandziorami Jovana oraz samozwańczą armią Casmiro Archulety, która wstrząsnęła posadami Brazylii. Gen. Bobrov: Chodzi ci o Fortalezę? Cecil: Dokładnie tak. Ostatnio pogrążyli także Wenezuelę w ogniu wojny domowej, zaś agent Wolfenstein nieudolnie sfingował (bierze w cudzysłów) rzekomo rosyjskie ataki bronią metagenetyczną w centrum Bagdadu oraz przy lotnisku Króla Chalida w Rijadzie. Efekt? Dokładnie 4256 ofiar! Wkrótce może ich być ponad 10.000, bo wiele innych osób aktualnie dobijają nanowirusowe infekcje. Idiota... Podstawił w miejsce zamachu rosyjskiego agenta... który gadał angielską manierą. ' '''Vanessa ''Bayonetta Drosetti: (paniczny krzyk) Dalej, wsiadajcie! SZYBCIEJ, SZYBCIEJ, SZYBCIEJ! Za moment nie będzie tutaj niczego! Marszałek Lipski nakazał przeprowadzenie ostrzału nuklearnego kompleksu Osiris! Mamy najwyżej kilka minut na ucieczkę z tej imprezy! Olivia: (patrzy na radar) O ja cię pierdolę... ''' '''Vanessa: Lepiej bym tego nie ujęła. Właśnie w naszym kierunku zmierza kilkanaście hipersonicznych pocisków jądrowych najnowszej generacji. Zmiotą wszystko z powierzchni ziemi w promieniu dobrych 200 kilometrów! Ogromna część stanu Nevada, a także sąsiadujących z nim stanów Utah i Arizona będzie radiacyjną strefą kwarantanny. Czarnobyl będzie przy tym jak małe, bezalkoholowe piwko! Seth: Zaraz, zaraz! Słyszałem, że jakieś 100 km na północny zachód od Las Vegas leżał poligon atomowy Amerykanów! Ponoć zdetonowali tam z tysiąc atomówek! Vanessa: Heh, a może i więcej. Gwarantuję ci jednak że wszystkie te atomowe pierdnięcia razem wzięte są niczym, przy sile jaką dysponuje arsenał wystrzelony w ten cholerny kompleks! (krótka przerwa) Jedną z rakiet nazwano Dragomira - drzemie w niej energia ponad tysiąca bomb jądrowych zrzuconych na Nagasaki! Olivia: (ironicznie) No cóż - niech teraz Amerykanie zasmakują owoców demokracji jaką tyle dekad krzewili na tym łez padole! Chuj im w te spasione dupska! Agatha: (Cecil jest w trakcie ciężkiej walki) Cecil, mam złe wieści! Kolejne trzy oddziały amerykańskich Kretów przedarły się do moskiewskich podziemi. Ich celem jest centralny reaktor jądrowy. Są rzut beretem od twojej pozycji. Szybko! Weź resztę ekipy i ruszaj. (podnosi nieco głos) Mamy mało czasu! Cecil: Niech to szlag! Jeżeli go zniszczą, będziemy mieć przesrane jak w ruskim czołgu! ' ' '''Agatha: Nie tylko my, ale i cała Moskwa! Gen. Bobrov wysłał już specjalny oddział Specnazu. Dotrą do was metrem za niecałe 10 minut. Cecil: Przyjąłem. Będziemy bronić reaktora ze wszystkich sił! Prof. Romuald Zakrzewski do Ingrid: Jesteś już gotowa Ingrid? Ingrid Lovengen: Tak profesorze, jestem! Prof. Romuald: Przesłałem tobie współrzędne pozycji głównych atomowych wroga. Jest ich sześć. Osłaniają je eskadry amerykańskich, brytyjskich oraz izraelskich myśliwców o ochronie przeciwlotniczej nie wspominając. Atak orbitalny musi zostać przeprowadzony z precyzją najlepszego chirurga. Inaczej czeka nas nuklearny holokaust... Ingrid: Zrozumiałam. Od którego celu mam zacząć? Prof. Romuald: To bez znaczenia. Pamiętaj tylko o jednym - nie możesz się pomylić! Masz do dyspozycji 6 pocisków, więc margines błędu po prostu nie istnieje. Powodzenia Ingrid. Wierzymy w Ciebie... Ingrid: Nie zawiodę was, przysięgam! Gwiezdne wojny czas zacząć - cel nr. 1 - baza w południowym Teksasie. ''' '''Vanessa: Moja eskadra natknęła się na rój supersonicznych dronów. Mają nad nami dwukrotną przewagę! Jesteśmy osaczeni! Potrzebujemy natychmiastowego wsparcia! Marszałek Lipski: Przyjąłem! Formacje Strzyga oraz Raróg - skierujcie się nad północno-wschodnią część nowojorskiego okręgu Queens. Eskadra Apocalypto została związana walką z supersonicznymi dronami Seelkadoom. Cecil: Przyjąłem! Marek, Asia! Szykuje się porządna powietrzna imprezka! Asia: Super. W końcu jakaś odmiana... Cecil Pavlova wraz z Tyrem oraz Agathą Sivarovą patrolowali zrujnowany przez działania wojenne plac Defilad w Warszawie. Szare chmury dynamicznie przemieszczały się po nieboskłonie, jedna za drugą. Wiatr hulał wśród wraków aut, stert gruzu i ciał zabitych, których krew barwiła asfalt na złowrogą czerwień. Od czasu do czasu W oddali brzmiały głuche wybuchy bomb, krzyki i serie strzałów z karabinu. Marek stanął przez chwilę w bezruchu, wpatrując się w zdewastowany Pałac Kultury i Nauki. Po jego świetności nie został nawet ślad. Nie miał czubka, większość okien była wybitych. W wielu miejscach był poważnie uszkodzony. Wyglądał jakby zaraz miał się rozlecieć w proch i pył. ' '''Widząc to wszystko, ''Tyr spuścił głowę na dół i zamknął powoli oczy. Nagle padł bezwiednie na ziemię, tak jakby uszło z niego życie. Po chwili zaczął drżeć, jakby coś od środka pragnęła go rozsadzić jakaś demoniczna siła. Cecil skinął na Agathę. Obydwaj zdali sobie sprawę, że Marek przeżywa wewnątrz siebie istne arcypiekło. Nie czekając na nic, podbiegli do nieszczęśnika i ukucnęli obok niego. Ten dalej milczał jak grób. W jego głowie rozgrywał się istny taniec demonów. ' '- Cecil, to nie ma sensu. - Marek wydusił z siebie jękliwy szept. - Spójrz... Rozejrzyj się... Zobacz w jakim gównie jesteśmy! Warszawa tonie we krwi i gruzowiskach. Nawet za II wojny światowej nie była tak zdewastowana. Pół świata spowiła ściana ognia. Wszędzie chaos, wszędzie wojna... Rekiny finansjery w imię jebanych zielonych papierków zamieniły glob ziemski w jeden wielki poligon. - Po tych słowach Marek podrywa się z asfaltu i zaczyna wściekle szarpać Cecila, niczym opętany. - Cecil, odpuśćmy sobie tą marną donkiszoterię! W obecnej sytuacji najsensowniejszym wyjściem jest przyśpieszenie upadku tej cywilizacji! Przysłużymy się tym całemu Wszechświatu! Jesteśmy wrzodem na dupie tej planety! - Cecil odepchnął rozjuszonego przyjaciela zaś oszołomiona Agatha złapała go żelaznym uściskiem za ramiona i warknęła mu wprost w twarz: - Marek! Opamiętaj się do kurwy nędzy! Wolisz zginąć jak bohater, czy zdechnąć jak tchórz, co?! ' '- Wszystko mi jedno! - Marek parsknął w oczy Agathcie i wyrwał się z jej objęć. - Polska już nigdy nie podniesie się po tym ciosie! Nigdy. To była wiekopomna chwila - Marek z wszczepionym w potylicę grafenowym exocortexem właśnie wybudził się ze śpiączki. Przyglądał mu się ze stoickim spokojem profesor Zakrzewski, którego rozsadzała wewnątrz nieopisana duma. - Jak się czujesz, hm? - zapytał się cicho Marka. Ten zaś delikatnie uniósł głowę i delikatnie pomacał się z tyłu głowy. Właśnie zaczął uświadamiać sobie, co się stało. Na jego twarzy ukazał się grymas podniecenia i szoku. - Zaraz... Mam rozumieć że... ' '- Tak jest Marku! - Profesor przerwał Markowi. - Zespoliłem Cię z maszyną. Jesteś od tej chwili cyborgiem. Otumaniony Marek bardzo szybko zaczął odzyskiwać świadomość. Z siłą bomby atomowej uderzyła go jedna myśl - teraz nie jestem już zwykłym człowiekiem. Właśnie stał się jednym z pierwszych przedstawicieli gatunku homo superior czyli nadludzi. Był niczym Übermensch, opisywany przez Nietzschego. Wyrwał się ze stada owieczek i stał się lwem. Lwem, w którego wnętrzu rozbrzmiał ryk wolności i potęgi. Potęgi wiedzy i świadomości. W głowie Marka kłębiły się tysiące myśli. Były one jakieś inne - bardziej wyraziste, skomplikowane i zrozumiałe. Mógł nimi kierować tak, jak tylko zechciał. Miał chwilami wrażenie, że przeistoczył się w półboga. Bardzo szybko zamieniały się one w wielkie idee, które rozlewały w jego wnętrzu ocean życiowej energii. ''' '''Profesor uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zbliżył się do łóżka Marka. W międzyczasie dołączyła do niego również Ingrid. - Exocortex który ci wszczepiłem otwiera przed tobą nowy świat. Masz dzięki niemu dostęp co całej wiedzy ludzkości. CAŁEJ - podkreślił profesor - Twój mózg potrafił dotychczas pomieścić około 2 - 3 petabajtów informacji. Jak myślisz - ile teraz pomieści? - spytał profesor intrygująco. '- Myślę że baaaaardzo dużo! - odpowiedział z entuzjazmem Marek.' '- Ojjjj tak... Od tej chwili zmieścisz pod kopułą ponad 2 eksabajty danych, czyli jakieś 2000 petabajtów! - Nawet Ingrid nie kryła zaskoczenia tym faktem. Z kolei szczęka Marka dosłownie trzasnęła na podłogę. - O żesz!!! - wykrzyknął z lekką nutą farmakologicznego zamulenia. Profesor zaś spojrzał na Ingrid podnosząc brew. - On naprawdę myśli że to wszystko? ' '- To może unaocznię Ci, jaki skarb trzymasz z tyłu głowy. - Profesor lekko odchrząknął. - W Twoim biologicznym mózgu znajduje się jakieś 86 miliardów neuronów, tymczasem exocortex posiada ok. 1 biliona nanoneuronów, które są 10 - 15 razy mniejsze od swoich biologicznych odpowiedników. Przetwarzają one informacje 25.000 razy efektywniej niż one, a dodatkowo są całkowicie odporne na działanie toksyn, metali ciężkich i innego paskudztwa. Nie musisz się więc bać o ich stan. Regenerują i mnożą się ponad stukrotnie szybciej niż zwykłe. Z czasem wtopią się one głębiej w Twój organiczny mózg i jeszcze bardziej podkręcą Twoje możliwości. Swoją drogą - kontynuował profesor. - Wyobraź sobie, że Mam prośbę - zwizualizuj sobie hmmm, powiedzmy... sześcian. No spróbuj.' '- Marek natychmiast wykonał polecenie profesora. Jego oczom ukazał się najprawdziwszy sześcian! Niewiarygodne! Ta iluzja była tak doskonała, że nie sposób było jej rozdzielić od rzeczywistego świata. Zaczął barwić go na inne kolory - zielony, fioletowy, niebieski, a nawet na wszystkie kolory tęczy. Zmieniał jego położenie i wielkość. Rozciągał go to w lewo, to w prawo. Czynił go przeźroczystym, a nawet sprawiał że zaczął do niego mówić. Czysta magia nauki! Marek miał wrażenie, że śni na jawie. Czuł, jakby przeniósł się do jakiejś równoległej, nieznanej rzeczywistości.' Profesor rzucił ciekawostką '- Heh, a czy wiesz że Nikola Tesla posiadał takie zdolności bez exocortexu? -' Marek patrząc się profesorowi w oczy odpowiedział - Jasne. Profesorowi chodzi chyba o synestezję, tak? - Otóż to. - odrzekł pewnie profesor. - No cóż... Tacy geniusze jak Tesla rodzą się raz na tysiąclecie. Boże! - Marek schylił lekko głowę i zaczął dumać. - Jak ja mam wykorzystać tą niezwykłą moc? Profesor Zakrzewski styknał się wzrokiem z Ingrid i wzdychając rzekł do Marka: '- Ona jest w Twoich rękach. To, co z nią zrobisz, zależy już wyłącznie od ciebie samego. W każdym razie wiedz jedno - już nie jesteś tym samym Markiem co kiedyś. Jesteś złączony z maszyną, która otwarła Ci drzwi, o których istnieniu nie miałeś nawet bladziutkiego pojęcia. Masz na ten moment ponad 150 razy wydajniejszą pamięć roboczą niż przeciętny człowiek. Czas reakcji masz szybszy, niż jakakolwiek inna, niebędąca cyborgiem osoba. Od tej chwili możesz chłonąć wiedzę jak gąbka. Poziom twojej wyobraźni, kreatywności, pamięci, zdolności uczenia się i przetwarzania informacji oraz cały szereg innych kognitywnych funkcji jest nieosiągalny dla zwykłego człowieka. Możesz więc z czystym sumieniem nazwać się NADCZŁOWIEKIEM - profesor dobitnie podkreślając to słowo zwrócił się do Ingrid - Proszę, sprawdź czy exocortex działa poprawnie. Ja muszę wracać do laboratorium. Sami wiecie - obowiązki wzywają.' '- Oczywiście, profesorze. Zaraz zaopiekuję się naszym ekhm... Panem Cyborgiem. - Ingrid mówiąc to puściła perskie oczko w kierunku Marka, który położył głowę na puszystej, białej poduszce z pianki. Profesor tymczasem udał się w kierunku swojej pracowni, zaś Ingrid wyciągnęła z małej, srebrnej walizeczki supernowoczesne przyrządy, których znaczna część - paradoksalnie - wyglądała jak typowe narzędzia z warsztatu zapalonego majsterkowicza. Jedno z nich wyglądało jak sporej wielkości śrubokręt, tyle że elektroniczny i mieniący się stalowym odcieniem srebra. Marek wpadł w istny cyklon myśli, jednak szybciutko rozwiała go Ingrid, która przez kroplówkę zaaplikowała mu środek znieczulający. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką Marek ujrzał przed zaśnięciem był ciepły, emanujący mądrością uśmiech Ingrid i ten nieszczęsny, mieniący się stalą śrubokręt...' W moskiewskich podziemiach rozbrzmiał charakterystyczny, złowieszczy alarm. Cecil wraz z gen. Bobrovem mieli pełną świadomość, co to oznacza - obszar atomowego reaktora zasilającego całą ich infrastrukturę jest zagrożony. Trzy oddziały amerykańskich Kretów wdarły się pod ziemię i właśnie zmierzają w kierunku sektora Bagration. ' '- Kurwa jego mać - warknął w biegu gen. Bobrov, wprost w twarz Cecila - Jakim cudem się tu znaleźli?! Przecież to niemożliwe, aby przemknęli, ot tak - niezauważeni! Wszystkie sześć głównych wejść do podziemi jest naszpikowane systemami obronnymi! '- Najwyraźniej nie stanowiło to dla jankesów przeszkody - odrzekł zirytowany Cecil. Takie szczwane skurwysyny jak oni mają niejednego asa w rękawie.' Gen. Bobrow skinął w lewo głową na Cecila. Właśnie w ich kierunku wyruszyły posiłki. '- Za chwilę otrzymamy wsparcie! - Generał wściekle zaciskał pięści i ile sił w płucach biegł wraz z Cecilem w kierunku sektora Bagration. ' '- Nie rozumiem tego! - Kontynuował w furii - wejścia te obstawiło blisko 1000 żołnierzy Specnazu w towarzystwie bojowych dronów! Cholera jasna! - generał dosłownie wrzał od wewnątrz - Nie dość że wybili trzy czwarte z nich, to jeszcze przejęli jedną z trzech głównych linii Metra-2! Jeżeli uda im się zniszczyć reaktor - jesteśmy ujebani! Stracimy Moskwę, a co za tym idzie - ostatnią nadzieję na wygraną!' '- Niedoczekanie ich! - krzyknął Cecil w towarzystwie głuchych, budzących grozę huków, pod których naporem całe podziemia Moskwy drżały w posadach. Na górze rozgrywało się prawdziwe pandemonium. Amerykańskie eskadry bez przerwy zasypywały stolicę Rosji wściekłym gradem bomb. Złowieszcze drony ''Seelkadoom wraz z izraelskimi Shalomami (zwanymi ostrzami Jahwego) osłaniały je niczym szczelna, niewzruszona tarcza. Na szczęście trzymały je w szachu silne soniczne działa (było ich w sumie 18) znajdujące się w centrum Moskwy. Obrona moskiewskich podziemi była absolutnym priorytetem, i to nie tylko dlatego, że obecne w nich generatory zasilały soniczne działa. Było coś jeszcze - Metro-2 było na chwile obecną najbezpieczniejszą drogą ewakuacji prezydenta Putina. Jednym słowem - zdobycie podziemi Moskwy nie tylko sparaliżowałoby główny trzon powietrznej obrony Federacji Rosyjskiej, ale także uniemożliwiłoby bezpieczną ucieczkę prezydenta. Cecil wraz z generałem byli w pełni świadomi ciężaru, jaki ciąży na ich barkach.' '''Nagle, w trakcie szaleńczego biegu, odzywa się komunikator Cecila. - Cecil, już wiem skąd wzięły się tutaj jankeskie krety! - Cecil momentalnie przystanął i sapiącym głosem odrzekł - No dalej! Gadaj! - Pamiętasz tego stukniętego oficerzynę, który miał za zadanie bronić podziemi Moskwy? - Dimitrija Burkowa?! No pytanie! - wzdrygnął się Cecil. - Takich świrusów jak on nie sposób zapomnieć! - Tymczasem wykończony biegiem generał spoglądając za siebie, ujrzał stojącego jak słup, w jednym miejscu Cecila. Rozjuszony zawrócił i siny jak burak zaczął siarczyście kląć po rosyjsku w jego kierunku. Cecil pośpiesznie wygasił furię generała - Spokojnie, proszę się uspokoić! Mamy nowe informacje - Asia, mów dalej! ' '- Słuchaj uważnie - Nodar zhakował skrzynkę mailową Burkowa. Skurwiel dobrze się zabezpieczył, ale na Nodara - jak sam wiesz - nie ma mocnych w te klocki! Dotarł on do kilkudziesięciu maili z których wynika, iż od co najmniej 8 lat jest on wtyką Mosadu, M16 oraz CIA. Ale nie to jest najgorsze - Asia westchnęła - Burkow był od zawsze współpracownikiem generała Dyriakowa. - Po tych słowach Cecil zaniemówił. - Kurwa mać... - Cedził przez zęby. - Tak czułem że maczał on w tym bajzlu swoje śmierdzące paluchy... ' Asia tymczasem kontynuowała - Dyriakow, w zamian za pogrążenie Rosji, obiecał Burkowowi posadkę wiceprezydenta rządu... Oczywiście marionetkowego, sterowanego odgórnie przez NATO na czele z USA. Najpierw jednak muszą załatwić Putina. Ech, tak właśnie kończy się miłość do zachodniej demokracji - skwitowała ironicznie Asia. Bobrow, słysząc te słowa, zawrzał od środka. Widział oczami wyobraźni sinego Dyriakowa, duszonego przez jego mocarne łapska. - Czyli Burkow był przydupasem Dyriakowa? - Bobrow bezradnie uderzył prawą pięścią o dłoń. Cecil zachowując zimną krew odrzekł - Generale! Tu nie ma czasu na gdybanie! Burkow to mistrz kamuflażu i matactwa. Dla niego, tak samo jak dla Dyriakowa, nie liczy się nic poza władzą i mamoną! Teraz musimy go dorwać, a on wyśpiewa nam, gdzie ukrył się jego szefuncio. - Po tych słowach Cecil przetarł swoje zalane potem czoło i żwawo ruszył naprzód, a Bobrow zaraz za nim. Chwilę później generał otrzymał komunikat. Jeden z przyczajonych w oddali rosyjskich żołnierzy doniósł, iż oddziały Kretów rozdzieliły się na dwie grupy. Pierwsza ma za zadanie zniszczyć linię metra Kyzył, prowadzącą aż do lotniska Wnukowo. Dla władz Rosji jest to ostatnia deska ratunku. Druga grupa ma na celu neutralizację głównego reaktora w sektorze Bagration. Nim został zastrzelony przez drona, zdążył jeszcze przekazać hiobową wieść - aż 182 ze 260 żołnierzy strzegących tego sektora zostało zabitych przez nieznanego pochodzenia wybuch. ' '''Bobrow zakurwował po rosyjsku. Sytuacja z każdą sekundą stawała się coraz bardziej beznadziejna. Eksplozje bomb fundowały podziemiom istną symfonię wstrząsów, huków i panicznego strachu. Na szczęście błysnęło światełko w tunelu - oto bowiem w oddali, w towarzystwie wściekłego rumoru wyłoniło się metro - mroczny, stalowy olbrzym wypełniony rosyjskimi wojskami i partyzantami ruchu oporu. Odgłosy nadciągającego wsparcia dały wyraźny sygnał ''Kretom - macie przerąbane! Cecil podniósł pięść w triumfalnym geście. Nie było jednak czasu na świętowanie. Najpierw trzeba uporać się z niechcianymi gośćmi... Oddziały Setha, Cabala oraz Victorii zajęły swoje pozycje. Batalion Karakal osłaniany przez trzy czołgi Merkava IV i cztery opancerzone pojazdy bojowe Namer parł jak taran przez zbrukaną krwią i gruzowiskami ulicę Ramallah. Seth, dowódca całej operacji, nie krył zaskoczenia, widząc pancerną tarczę okalającą kipiące wolą walki dziewczyny. Batalion ten w 75% składał się wyłącznie z płci żeńskiej. ' '''Cabal uważnie przyglądał się im ze swojej pozycji. - Nawet takie piękne, młode dziewczęta zamienili w krwiożercze harpie - Mówił do siebie Cabal, nie kryjąc rozgoryczenia. - Sam był psem wojny i w swoim długim życiu widział praktycznie wszystko. Od rozlewających się ludzkich wnętrzności, aż po świetliste, atomowe grzyby. Jednak świadomość faktu, iż za chwilę większość z nich zginie z rąk ruchu oporu była dla niego wybitnie przytłaczająca. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy czuł podobne uczucie. - ''Si vis pacem, para bellum ''(Chcesz pokoju - gotuj się do wojny) - Cabal szepnąwszy do siebie tą łacińską sentencję, próbował złagodzić szargający nim taniec emocji. Nawet nie spodziewał się, iż zaraz wszelkie wyrzuty sumienia rozpierzchną się w okamgnieniu. Oto bowiem z jednego ze zniszczonych budynków wybiegł ojciec z trójką synów. Wszyscy mieli poszarpane ubrania. Byli wychudzeni, wyglądali jakby kilka dni nie mieli niczego w ustach. Próbowali przemknąć się niezauważenie obok batalionu, jednak pech chciał, iż jedna z żołnierek słynęła z sokolego wzroku i błyskawicznie ich dostrzegła. Skradali się bardzo szybko i nerwowo - i właśnie to ich pogrążyło. Na widok podejrzanych osobników, cały batalion postawiono w alarmowy stan. Przerażony ojciec próbował na złamanie karku uciekać wraz z dziećmi, lecz nie był on w stanie umknąć chmarze wojowniczych dziewczyn. Zaczęły jednym chórem krzyczeć, aby ten się zatrzymał. Lufy karabinów ''Karakala momentalnie zwróciły się ku niewinnym, palestyńskim cywilom. ''' '''Oczom Cabala ukazały się dantejskie sceny: zdesperowany ojciec wraz z krzyczącymi wniebogłosy dziećmi, otoczony dookoła przez izraelskich żołdaków, opętany strachem i beznadzieją, pochwycił leżący w pobliżu stalowy pręt i niczym pędzący ku śmierci kamikadze, rzucił się z szaleńczym rykiem wprost na oprawców. Żołnierze natychmiast wypuścili ze swoich karabinów deszcz zabójczych pocisków, który dosłownie rozerwał mężczyznę na krwawe strzępy. Chwile później, tak samo rozstrzelano także jego dzieci. Okazało się jednak, iż jedno z nich jeszcze żyło. Dla pewności, jedna z żołnierek, podeszła do młodego, ledwie kilkunastoletniego chłopaka i z zimną krwią przestrzeliła mu głowę na wylot. Cabala opętała żądza zemsty i sprawiedliwości. Rozpalony ogniem gniewu i wojennej furii, był gotów rozbić cały ten batalion w proch i pył. Po tym, co ujrzał, stracił resztki skrupułów. Z tyłu głowy miał jednak jasną świadomość, iż musi zachować spokój. Zacisnął z całej sił zęby i z całej siły postarał się spojrzeć na to wszystko zimnym okiem. Karakal wpadł w chwilowe zakotłowanie, była więc szansa na uderzenie z zaskoczenia. '- Seth, co robimy? - Szepnął przez nadajnik Cabal, który ukucnął za jedną z prowizorycznych palestyńskich barykad. - Plan jest prosty - Rozpoczął stanowczym tonem Seth - Victoria wślizgnie się do budynku położonego blisko ich pozycji. Tam wypuści w ich kierunku drona Mantis. Ma na sobie z 3 razy tyle materiałów wybuchowych, co sam waży. - Seth wychylił głowę zza pozycji i kątem oka zbadał, jak przedstawia się sytuacja. Oddziały ''Karakala zostały postawione w stan pełnej gotowości. Bojownicy ruchu oporu odnieśli wrażenie, iż cały batalion zamienił się w zgraję biologicznych cyborgów. Wzrok - wyostrzony niczym katana, słuch - jak nietoperz, umysł - wyzerowany i w 100% skupiony na chwili obecnej. Słońce oświetliło wojownicze dziewczyny snopem złotego światła, który wystrzelił z roztarganej kotary białych, kłębiących się chmur. To było naprawdę niezwykłe... i jednocześnie potworne, gdyż leżące na środku drogi zmasakrowane ciała palestyńskich cywili ukazywały najohydniejsze oblicze wojny. Tą dobrą stronę medalu znają tylko Ci, którzy te wojny wywołują...' '''Seth potrząsł w negatywnym tonie głową. Siły po obu stronach były porównywalne, jednak ciężkie, opancerzone molochy mogły zniweczyć całą operację.' (...) '- VICTORIA, TERAZ! - Po tych słowach nie było już odwrotu. Victoria chwyciła za pilot i włączyła drona, którego z prędkością błyskawicy nakierowała w najczulszy punkt batalionu. Wszystko trwało najwyżej z 20 sekund - wyładowany materiałami wybuchowymi dron uderzył centralnie w jeden z czołgów Merkava IV, doszczętnie go niszcząc. Fala uderzeniowa zabiła na miejscu całą załogę czołgu, wraz 50 innymi żołnierzami, zaś ciężko zraniła kolejne kilkadziesiąt z nich. W całym Ramallah rozbrzmiał huraganowy koncert wrzasków, krzyków, stękania i strzałów.' '- Do ataku!!! - Ryknął triumfalnie Cabal wyskakując zza barykady. Trzymał w tytanowym uścisku rosyjskie działko Buran. Wraz z nim z różnych miejsc wyłaniali się jeden po drugim, bojownicy ruchu oporu. Batalion powoli się organizował, lecz dalej ogarniał go chaos i szok. Cabal bez słowa rozpoczął rzęsisty ostrzał pozycji wroga. Zaraz za nim do walki włączyły się oddziały Setha i Victorii. Obydwoje uzbrojeni w shotguny Sakerbol, działka Tamerlane i solidny arsenał granatów, czmychnęli za najbliższe gruzowiska i potraktowali izraelskie wojowniczki kilkoma salwami zabójczych pocisków. Osaczone i przerażone padały jedna za drugą. Jak widać - wojna nie patrzy na płeć, ani pochodzenie. ' Transportery Namer utworzyły wokół batalionu grubą, pancerną tarczę i same rozpoczęły odwetowy ostrzał. Izraelskie oddziały mogły tymczasem zebrać się do kupy i zająć pozycję w okolicznych budynkach. Czołgi Merkava cofnęły się kilkadziesiąt metrów w tył i ostrzelały pozycje Setha. Eksplozje osnuły walczących bojowników tumanami kurzu i dymu. Odłamki, zasypały ich niczym rój modliszek. Ponieśli niestety spore straty, a sam Seth ledwie uniknął kilkukilogramowej kawałka cegły, który omal nie rozwalił mu głowy. ' '''Do akcji musiały wkroczyć ciężkie granatniki i bazooki. Victoria miała jednak inny plan. Wiedziała, że jej ukryty na tyłach wroga oddział nie będzie mógł rozpocząć ofensywy, dopóki będą tam stały czołgi. Zniszczenie ich na chwilę obecną graniczyło z cudem. ' '''Strefa inspiracji https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcc0-0B4p2M https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jyu6RiqOBQ&t=1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UST5akVirog